ash's female harem
by ng jun cheng
Summary: This ash harem story is based on my friends and my own idea, the stories will be about ash and lots of sexy girls and also ash's pokemon who is female
1. Chapter 1

Misty sighed, it was a rainy day in Cerulean City, which also meant there wouldn't be many challengers to the gym today. These days made her quite bored and she usually settled and watched TV. But today not even the idiot box could hold her attention. She was itching for something to do. A knock the door made her jump.

"Who would be out in this rainstorm?" she wondered out loud.

When she got to the door and opened it she found a soak and wet Ash Ketchum.

"Ash!"

"Hey Misty" Ash greeted with a smile.

"Come on, lets get you inside before you catch a cold" Misty said guiding her friend inside.

Ash followed Misty in.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit" Ash said.

"Well I am glad you came to visit, but you're totally soaked" Misty said.

"Well then, you better warm me up" Ash said smirking.

Misty saw that glint in Ash's eyes and felt herself get turned on. It had been a long time since she had fucked anyone. Mainly because she had her gym duties to do and that kept her busy. But that didn't take away her need for sex. She and Ash had been lovers since they traveled through Jhoto.

"Well then come with me and I'll get you warm in no time" Misty said in a seductive voice.

She led Ash to her room and locked her door. No way she was going to let her sisters come barging in and stealing what was hers. She turned around and found Ash already shucking off his wet clothes. He had a nice build with well defined muscles. Soon he was left with just his boxers on. Misty stripped off her clothes quickly, though she had no panties or bra on.

"No bra or panties, what kind of gym are you running here?" Ash asked with a tsking sound.

"Whatever gym you want it to be Ash" Misty said saucily.

Ash pulled Misty into a tight embrace and kissed her. They kissed with passion and Ash used his hands and played with Misty's small breasts. He tweaked her nipples making them to harden into small pebbles. Misty moaned into Ash's mouth. He always knew how to tweak her just right. She pulled Ash's boxers down and stroked Ash's harden cock.

"I've missed this beast" Misty purred.

"He's missed you too Mist" Ash said.

Before Misty knew it she was slammed to the wall and pushed up. Ash aimed his cock and dropped her on it. Misty howled in pain since it had been a long time since anything had entered her pussy. Sure she had a few dildos, but those paled in comparison to Ash's cock. Ash waited for Misty to settle then he began pumping away. Misty wrapped her legs around Ash's waist and did what she could to help Ash by grinding her hips and gyrating.

"That's it Mist, god I missed this" Ash groaned.

"Really, what about that slut May you fuck now?" Misty asked panting.

"She's great, but you'll always be my first Mist" Ash said.

Misty had tears in her eyes, but a moan of pleasure broke the moment.

"Oh Ash, you feel so good in me" she moaned.

"So tight, damn girl when was the last time you were fucked?" Ash asked through gritted teeth.

"Been so long, oh god Ash" Misty moaned.

Ash pumped away feeling every muscle in Misty's cunt gripping him. He loved Misty's pussy since it was his first one he'd ever had. Misty may not have the biggest rack, that belong to May, but she was a fucking horny bitch once you turned her on. She couldn't get enough.

"Yes Ash, fuck me, fuck me hard I need this!" Misty shouted.

Ash quicken his pace and soon he felt his balls tighten.

"I'm going to come!" he shouted.

"Yes Ash, spray me, it's been so long since I've had your seed in me" Misty moaned.

Ash came and Misty sighed as she felt her insides get drenched with Ash's seed. Ash moved so Misty was on the bed with him on top of her. Both were sweating. Ash had pulled out of Misty though she mewed in protest.

"That was amazing Ash" Misty commented.

"Yeah it was" Ash said wiping the sweat from his brow.

They positioned themselves so they were lying next to one another. They were making out as Misty's hand worked her magic to get Ash hard again. She was jacking him off slowly so he wouldn't come too soon.

"You're too good at that" Ash commented between kisses.

"What can I say, I just love this beast" Misty said as she gripped Ash's cock tighter.

Ash groaned from the action.

"Ready for round two?" Misty asked as she raised her leg up revealing her wet pussy.

Ash said nothing and rolled Misty over and sheathed himself inside Misty once more. Misty moaned loudly. She was so glad the walls of her room were thick. Ash began to pump in and out of Misty with intensity. Misty had a hard time keeping up.

"Oh Ash, that's it fuck me hard, fuck me so I can't walk" Misty urged.

Ash shifted so he was on his knees and Misty was lying on her back he then threw Misty's legs over his shoulders so he had a better angle. He kept his cock in Misty this maneuver and Misty was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't notice anything until she felt Ash's cock hit spots that it hadn't touch before. This brought her orgasm rushing through her. Ash kept pumping away as he felt Misty's inner walls clench him. He gritted his teeth to stave off his release. He wanted Misty to come one more time before he came.

His wish came as he bent his head down to suck on Misty's sweaty erect nipples. Misty held Ash's head in places as he worshipped her breasts.

"Yes Ash, yes! Suck my tits! Lick them. I love your tongue!" Misty shouted.

Ash felt his balls tighten and he slammed into Misty one last time. He released his seed into the quivering girl. Misty had come for the third time just as Ash did and that heighten the experience. She was exhausted.

Ash rolled off of Misty panting. He was tired too and needed a good rest. He pulled the covers over the both of them for a good rest before another go.

End of chapter 1.

30 more chapter to go


	2. Chapter 2

May sighed as she rested on the bunk beds the Pokémon Center provided. She and her friends, Ash, Brock, and her little brother Max had finally made it to the Center after trekking such a long way. It was nice to rest on a soft mattress rather than the hard ground. Besides, their Pokémon needed a good rest too. She had no idea where Brock and Max was, but knew that Ash was still in the Center. She just turned to look out the window when she felt a pair of hands cup her breasts. She froze.

"Easy May, it's just me" Ash said softly.

May relaxed as Ash played with her breasts through her shirt.

"Ash we can't, Brock and Max can come back any minute" May said.

"Don't worry May, Brock is keeping Max occupied" Ash said.

May turned around to look at her friend and lover. She and Ash have been having a sexual relationship for a few months now. She enjoyed how Ash took her and she loved having his cock inside her too. Ash was a caring lover when you wanted him to be and when you wanted a serious fucking he'd give it to you.

Ash leaned in kissing May heatedly. May responded by kissing back with the same intensity. Their kissing soon turned into groping one another. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. They knew what the other liked so they didn't linger in some spots like they did in others.

May pulled Ash to her bed and they fell onto it. Their kissing became more intense and soon clothes were being tossed. Ash was in his underwear and May in her bra and panties.

Ash took off May's bra and took off May's panties with his teeth. As he made his way back up May he kissed her feet, thighs, stomach, breasts, neck, then her lips. May sighed as Ash did this. She in return pulled off Ash's underwear removing the last bit of clothing that halted their interaction.

Ash was hard and ready to go, but May wanted it in her mouth before he shoved it into her pussy. She got on her knees and licked Ash's cock. Ash groaned as he felt May's talent tongue get to work. May knew just what to do get Ash to come. May was lathering Ash's cock with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. She remembered the first time she did this and she gagged since Ash's cock was so big and thick. She learned how to get around this problem and now can deep-throat like a pro.

As May bobbed her head up and down the length of Ash's cock he held her head caressing her hair and face.

"Yes May, god yes" Ash hissed.

May sped up her movement and used one of her hands to cup Ash's balls. She heard him grunt and knew he was close to coming. But before she could get him off Ash pulled her off him. She looked up at Ash with a look of confusion.

"As much as I want to come in your mouth May I'd rather come inside of you" Ash said.

May became quite wet from this. She loved it when Ash came inside of her. They rarely ever used a condom since they hated the feel of latex or rubber between them. But she was on the pill so that helped them a bit.

Ash pulled May up and kissed her then pushed her onto the bed. He got down on his knees and began licking May out. May moaned as she felt Ash's tongue in her. She loved Ash doing this to her. It first freaked her out and thought it was disgusting, but soon she loved it and asked for it whenever they had time.

Ash loved the taste of May, he couldn't get enough. He licked, sucked, and probed May's pussy to his heart's content. He felt May's inner walls constrict and his mouth was flooded with juices. He drank up as much as he could, but still there was a bit dripping from his chin. He climbed up and kissed May again. May tasted herself and she savored the taste.

Soon Ash plunged his cock into May making her gasp. Ash always marveled at how tight May was even after how many times they've done it. May seemed to be one of those girls that can keep her pussy tight.

Ash pulled out then plunged back in. He soon got into a rhythm with May moving her hips to keep up. Her arms were wrapped around Ash's neck with her legs wrapped around Ash's waist to push him deeper into her.

"Oh god Ash, fuck me" May moaned.

Ash complied and began pumping in and out of May faster and harder. This made May moan louder. Ash dipped his head and began ravishing May's breasts. May's breasts were a size C and May loved Ash's attention to them.

"Yes Ash, lick my breasts lick them" May groaned.

Ash knew he was close to coming.

"I'm close to coming May" he grunted.

"Come inside me Ash, please I need it" May panted.

Ash felt his balls tighten and soon May's pussy was flooded with Ash's warm seed. May sighed as she was filled.

"Thank you Ash" May said.

"My pleasure May" Ash said with a smirk.

May rolled her eyes and then fell asleep.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was a complete mess. She was in her first Grand Festival and the nerves were getting to her. Her two friends, Ash and Brock saw this and did their best to calm her. But nothing worked, not even shopping calmed the blue haired coordinator.

"Dawn come with me and I'll help you with your nerves" Ash said gently.

Dawn nodded. She was willing to try anything right now so she wouldn't mess up on stage. She followed Ash to a secluded alleyway.

"So, um Ash, what is it you can do to help me?" Dawn asked.

She felt a pair of lips touch hers and a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She was completely shocked by this and didn't know how to respond.

"Relax Dawn, let me take care of you" Ash whispered in her ear.

Dawn just nodded. She trusted Ash completely.

She felt one of Ash's hand travel under her skirt and he yanked down her panties. She was very shocked by this, but before she could protest Ash's hand began playing with her pussy. Now she wasn't new to this, but having someone else playing with her private area was most exhilarating and a bit frightening. She was doing her best not to moan too loud since she didn't want to be caught. She bit her lip at times to stop a moan from escaping.

Ash seemed to know what he was doing and his calloused hand made it even more enjoyable than her smooth one. Dawn knew she was close to coming.

"Ash, Ash, I going to come" she whispered desperately.

"That's it Dawn, come for me" Ash said huskily.

Dawn came and slumped slightly. That was strongest orgasm she had ever had. If it wasn't for Ash's other arm holding her up she have collapsed to the ground.

"How do you feel Dawn?" Ash asked.

"I feel good Ash" Dawn responded.

"Want to feel even better?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded.

Ash removed his arm around Dawn and undid his belt and then shimmied out of his pants and boxers. Dawn could only stare at the first male cock she'd ever laid eyes on. Ash's cock was big and thick and she worried what he was going to do with it.

"On your knees Dawn" Ash commanded.

Dawn nervously obeyed she got on her knees until she was eye level with Ash's cock.

"Open your mouth Dawn" Ash commanded.

Dawn did as she was told and soon Ash pushed his cock into Dawn's open mouth. Dawn's tongue snaked around the foreign object to taste it. Ash moaned and that made Dawn pull back.

"D-d-did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No Dawn, keep doing that" Ash said.

Dawn moved and got Ash's cock got back in her mouth and began to move her tongue around Ash's cock. She liked the taste. Soon Ash began to slowly pump his cock in and out of Dawn's mouth.

"That's it Dawn, damn you're good at this for a rookie" Ash moaned.

Dawn was pleased by the compliment and redoubled her efforts.

Ash was grunting lowly and soon he gave a short grunt and Dawn's mouth was filled with a strange liquid. It tasted salty, but not unpleasant. She swirled it in her mouth mentally debating whether to spit it out or swallow it. She decided to swallow it since it didn't seem harmful.

"That was wonderful Dawn" Ash said pulling his friend up.

"Thanks Ash" Dawn said blushing.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded. She knew what Ash meant though she was a bit scared at what was about happen. Ash's thing was so big. She didn't think it would fit in her.

Spread your legs a little more" Ash said.

Dawn did as she was told and spread her legs a bit more and she felt a draft. She shivered. But that didn't last as Ash moved in closer. He kissed her hard as he shoved into her virgin hole. He broke through her barrier. Dawn wanted to scream in pain, but with Ash's mouth over hers she couldn't. Soon the pain subsided and Ash seemed to know this as he slowly pulled out. Dawn whined at the action. But Ash thrusted back in making Dawn moan in return.

Ash had Dawn pushed up against the wall with only her dress keeping her from getting scratches from the stone. Dawn had her arms around Ash's neck holding him close and had her legs wrapped around Ash's waist trying to push him in deeper. Ash kept pumping in and out of Dawn as he kissed her face, neck and ears. Dawn was moaning as she relished the new sensations coursing through her. Never had she felt anything like this. It was so much better than any contest she had ever been in. With Ash peppering kisses all over her she felt loved.

She soon felt another orgasm well up within her and she gripped Ash's neck as it came. Ash kissed her hard to stop any sounds escaping her mouth. He swallowed a loud, long moan from the coordinator. He felt her tight inner walls clutch him and he had to stop so he wouldn't come so soon. He wanted this to last. He loved a tight pussy.

Ash began pumping again and Dawn was building another orgasm. This continued for several minutes until Ash knew he could hold back his orgasm.

"I'm going to come Dawn, where do you want it?" he asked.

"In me please Ash, I want to feel it" Dawn begged.

Ash just nodded and quicken his pace and soon came. Dawn came again for the umpteenth time. Both were sweaty and tired. Ash pulled out of Dawn, which made her whine in protest.

Soon they were dressed again and straighten out their clothes.

"Feel better?" Ash asked.

"100%" Dawn said with a smile.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey was frustrated. She had just lost a contest and she was mentally berating herself for all the small mistakes she had made.

"I should be better than this" she muttered to herself.

She was so wrapped up with her thoughts that she didn't know someone was coming up behind her. She was spun around and slammed onto the table. She saw stars, but wasn't knocked out.

"You need to some TLC lady" the attacker said.

Zoey froze. She didn't know what to do. Soon she felt her clothes being stripped from her body. She tried to fight back, but it was no use. Her attacker was stronger than her. Once she was completely naked she felt two fingers enter her roughly. She winced in pain at the intrusion. But her body began to react to the actions. Her hips were moving up and down with the violently pumping fingers and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She moaned loudly when she felt her attacker's mouth latched onto her nipple. This triggered her orgasm.

Her attacker took his fingers out of her and licked them clean.

"You taste good" he commented.

Zoey was panting from her orgasm, but had no time to rest when she heard a zipper.

_Oh god, please don't_ she thought.

Soon she was filled to the brim. She screamed loudly as she was stretched.

"Damn bitch, you're so tight" her attacker hissed.

Soon he began to pound away at Zoey and all she could do was lock her legs around his waist to hold on for dear life. The table shifted and rattled, but still stayed up. In the back of her mind in a small corner Zoey was amazed how sturdy the table was.

She had come several times by now. Her body was coated with sweat and saliva from her attacker licking her nipples and breasts. She had no idea how much longer she could last. That's when she felt him release his seed into her. She sighed at the warmth that it brought.

"That was great" he said.

"It sure was, Ash" Zoey said smiling for the first time.

"So you figured it out, I was hoping to leave you confused and satisfied" Ash said frowning.

"Oh Ash, I knew it was you by your cock" Zoey said as she caressed Ash's now limp cock.

"How?" Ash asked.

"Ash, we've been fucking each other for a while now. I'd know that cock anywhere" Zoey said smiling.

Ash smiled.

"Well my first plan was to fuck you then leave, but since that blew up in my face why don't we continue" he said.

"I am game" Zoey said happily.

She got off the table and took Ash's limp cock and took it into her mouth. She sucked, licked and lavished Ash's cock. She loved tasting herself on Ash. It made her wet. Soon she felt Ash's cock grow and she picked up her tempo. Once fully hard She got up smiling.

"You're a fucking tease you know that" Ash said.

"Yeah, but you love to fuck this tease" Zoey said smirking.

Ash grinned and lifted Zoey off her feet and pressed her against the door. He slammed his cock into her again and this time Zoey gasped.

"Oh, this feels so good" Zoey moaned.

"It gets better" Ash whispered in her ear.

He pulls back and then slams back into Zoey. He keeps up this assault with Zoey clawing his back. She is mewling and whining with every hard thrust.

"Oh god Ash, pound me! Fucking pound me!" Zoey shouted.

Ash increased his intensity and slammed into Zoey harder and harder. The door rattled from the action and Zoey feared it my bow from the force. But Ash didn't seem to care. He was fucking the tightest pussy he's ever had.

"Fuck Zoe, I love your pussy" he hissed.

"And I love your cock. No guy I've fucked has a cock as big as yours" Zoey said in a whining tone.

Soon they both came. They were on the ground panting.

"Damn, I don't think I can walk" Zoey said feeling that her legs were numb.

"I can carry you if you want" Ash offered.

"No way, you're way of carrying me is with your cock buried in me" Zoey said.

"You haven't complained about it before" Ash said smirking.

Zoey shook her head.

"No I haven't" she said.

"Come on, we better get going. The others are waiting" Ash said getting up.

Zoey nodded and with some help from Ash she got up and they both dressed. They exited from the dressing room to go find their friends.

"Feel better?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I do" Zoey said with a smile.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca sat in her room sketching. She looked out the window and smiled. It was a beautiful day in Altomare. That's when she felt someone part her legs. She stiffen then looked down. She smiled and got back to work. She felt hand playing with her panties and she knew he could feel her getting wet. Soon the playing got more aggressive and her panties were ripped off.

She winced a bit in pain from the action. But that didn't as long as she felt fingers probing her exposed cunt. She felt the fingers touching, rubbing, and stroking. But they were teasing her and this was annoying her. She thrusted her hips trying to let the person know what she wanted. She heard them chuckling, which annoyed her even more. But before she could express this annoyance she felt two fingers thrust inside her. She gasped, but soon was moving her hips in time with the fingers.

She was panting as she neared her orgasm. That's when the fingers were taken out and she was angry. She was so close. But her anger evaporated quickly when a tongue replaced the fingers. She gasped aloud this time and abandoned her work as she moved her hands to hold the person's head in place. She wasn't going to be denied again. She soon came and saw stars.

The person crawled from under the table with a smile on his face as he licked his lips.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Amazing, but I think it's my turn now" Bianca said with a purr.

She got up and pushed him onto the bed. She quickly closed her window and drew the blind so no one would see them. She crawled onto the bed and unbuckled his pants. She used her teeth to pull the zipper down. She pulled his pants off then his underwear. She drooled at the sight before her. His cock was standing at attention, ready for her. She wasted no time and dove at him. She engulfed his cock in her mouth in one move without her gagging. She began bobbing her head up and down licking and sucking all the way.

He gritted his teeth as he laid both his hands on Bianca's head. He gripped her hair and helped with her bobbing. He thrusts his hips to increase his pleasure.

"Fuck, you sure know how to suck cock" He groaned.

Bianca doesn't say a thing, but just keeps on going. She loves the compliment, but she wants his seed more. Soon she hears him grunt loudly and her mouth is flooded with her reward. She swirls it around in her mouth before swallowing.

"Mmmm, I love your cum" she purred.

He is panting and grabs Bianca pulling her up. He kiss her hard on the mouth. They make out for a bit. And soon the rest of their clothes are gone. He is squeezing and caressing Bianca's B sized breasts making her moan.

"Oh god, squeeze them please" she pleads.

He dips his head down and takes a nipple in his mouth making Bianca gasp once again.

"Oh god" she moans.

As this was going on his cock is hard again and he lines up and thrusts in with one movement. Bianca gives out a loud throaty moan as he bottoms out in her. Soon he is thrusting in and out of Bianca in a steady time.

"Fuck me, enough of this slow shit. I want you to fuck me raw" Bianca demands.

He nods and begins to fuck Bianca with hard and vicious thrusts. Bianca is yelping, screaming, moaning, and shouting. Bianca loved to be fucked roughly. It turned her on to be taken harshly.

"Yes, pound me! Pound me to the core!" Bianca shouted.

He increase his thrusting and soon he was going at full force. Bianca had already came a couple times by now, but she was building up to her big finale. As was he. With one final thrust they came together.

"Damn, you can wear a guy out" he said panting.

"Oh Ash, you say that every time and yet you'll be ready for another round in ten minutes" Bianca said giggling.

Ash just sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He didn't mind the rough fucking he does for Bianca. He enjoyed it.

"So what brought this on?" Bianca asked.

"What, do I have to have a reason to be horny?" Ash asked.

"No" Bianca said shaking her head.

They cuddled with one another as they regained their strength.

"I love you Bianca" Ash said.

"I love you too Ash" Bianca said.

They kissed before falling asleep in one another's arms.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

It was late one night at the Pokémon Center. Everyone was asleep except for Ash since he awoke in need of a glass of water. He had gotten his water and was heading back to his room when he heard a sound. He stopped and strained his ears to listen. It sounded like creaking. Being a curious person he decided to check it out. It might be a burglar. He crept along until he found it was coming from Nurse Joy's room. He thought it was odd hearing the noise coming from Joy's room, but shrugged.

Ash opened the door to see a sight he'll never forget.

There on the bed was Nurse Joy, but she was completely naked. Her light skin stood out in the darkness. Ash could see that Joy had a hand on her private area and the other groping one of her C close to D sized breasts. She was moaning and panting.

Ash was totally shocked and turned on. He felt his pants tighten. He tried to fight the urge to whip it out and jack off since it wouldn't be right. But he couldn't help himself. He took off his pants and began to slowly jack off as watched the sight in front of him.

Joy was lost in her own pleasure unaware that she had an audience. She was close to coming and she needed it. How she wished she had a cock in her now. It had been so long since she had a good fucking. Her Center wasn't on a well traveled road and it got lonely. She felt her released and sighed as it washed over her. She turned and saw that trainer that came in earlier. She was quite embarrassed until she was what he was doing. He was jacking off and by the looks of it he had a nicely sized cock. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Ash was close to coming when he heard a new sound. He stopped what he was doing and saw Nurse Joy looking at him. He soon felt very embarrassed. He tried to pull up his pants.

"Don't" Joy said.

Ash stopped.

"Why don't you come over here, I think I can help you with your problem" Joy said.

Ash gulped. He didn't know if this was a trick, but he decided to take a chance. He closed the door and moved towards the bed. Once on the bed Joy pulled Ash's shirt off and began caressing his tanned body.

"My, you have a nice body" Joy commented in a breathy tone.

Ash blushed.

Joy then pulled Ash into a kiss and swirled her tongue. Ash wasn't new to kissing and knew what to do. He kissed Joy back and soon the kissing got more intense. Ash's hands decided to do some exploring since it felt right to do. His hands moved to Joy's breasts and began to squeeze and rub them. Joy moaned at the feel of someone else's hands on her. It was exhilarating.

She moved her hands down and began jerking Ash's cock, which made him gasp.

"My, you are a lovely specimen" she commented in the same breathy tone.

Wasting no time Joy positioned Ash's cock and pushed him into her. She gasped at once again being filled. Ash marveled at how wet and tight Joy was. He loved it. But he still had no clue what to do since he was a novice when it came to sex. So Joy instructed him and Ash was a quick study. He pumped in and out of Joy with her instructing him to go faster and harder. Ash obeyed and pounded the Pokémon nurse with all of his might.

They fucked for a while until Ash felt the familiar feeling. He knew he was about come.

"I'm going to come" he warned.

"Come inside me please, I haven't had come in me for so long" Joy begged.

Ash came and Joy felt the warm seed enter her. She sighed as she silently rejoiced in having cum inside her again. Ash was tired, but he was far from done. He was a teenage boy after all. Joy knew this too. She pulled out of Ash, which made him groan a bit from the loss of the warm wet feeling.

"Don't worry, we have all night" Joy said.

Before Ash could say a thing Joy got down and took his limp cock and placed it in her mouth. Ash was confused as to what she was doing, but that didn't last as Joy got to work. Ash began groaning and moaning as he placed his hands on the back of Joy's head caressing her pink hair. Joy was enjoying giving the trainer a blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue around. She felt him harden in her mouth and she loved it. She also loved the taste of her juices on his cock. It tasted exquisite.

Ash couldn't hold back and without warning he came. Joy was shocked, but swallowed all she could of Ash's come. She was surprised at how much the boy came and wondered if the boy took care of his needs often enough. She had some cum dripping of her chin when she released Ash's cock. She wiped the leftover cum from his chin and wherever it fell.

Later Joy taught Ash how to lick a pussy. She gave him great instructions as Ash licked her cunt. Joy was withering as she moaned out commands. Soon she came and the warm pussy juice flooded Ash's face. He liked the taste of it and wondered in every girl tasted different or the same. He crawled up to Joy and they kissed. She enjoyed licking her juices off Ash's face. That's when she noticed he was hard again.

"Ready for another round?" Joy asked.

Ash nodded.

"Well then, go for it" Joy said spreading her legs.

Ash aimed his cock in and pushed in. He heard Joy sigh and he soon got to work. He pumped in and out of Joy enjoying it this time. And it seemed Joy was have a good time too. They came together this time and were both exhausted. But Ash knew he had to get back to his own bed. With a final kiss he left her.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Ash and his friends left. They waved Joy goodbye. Ash lingered and they kissed one last time. Joy went back inside and decided to call some relatives to spread some interesting news.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

Ash couldn't believe it, he got separated from his friends. Now he was in the police station. He was nabbed by Officer Jenny when she saw him wandering. Thankfully she believed his tale and led him to the station so he could rest. Now here he was bored as hell. There wasn't anyone else in the station except for him and Jenny.

"You bored?" Jenny asked from her desk.

"Yeah" Ash answered.

"Sorry, but I am the only one on duty because of budget cuts" Jenny said.

Ash then smirked.

"I think I know of something to help pass the time" he suggested.

"Really, what is it?" Jenny asked.

Ash got up and went to Jenny's desk. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. Jenny was shocked by the action, but soon melted into the kiss. She hadn't had any sex for a while and this trainer might be able to relieve some stress she had. Soon the kissing got more passionate. Ash broke away first.

"Any place we can do this with a bit of privacy?" he asked.

"We have an interrogation room" Jenny offered.

"That will do" Ash said.

Jenny led into the room and Ash saw that it wasn't much. A wooden table sat in the middle of a small room with four chairs. There was a big two-way mirror on the wall. Ash closed the door then attacked Jenny again. This time with more aggression. Jenny was surprised, but returned what she got. It didn't take long for them to be out of their clothes. Ash was cupping and Jenny's D sized breasts in his hands as she was jerking him off. Ash then bent his head down and began to lick and suck Jenny's nipples.

"Oh god" Jenny moaned.

Ash left one hand to play with Jenny's other nipple while his other hand moved down to Jenny's pussy. He played with the little hair that was there before striking his target. He wasted no time and shoved three fingers into Jenny's tight cunt.

"Fuck" Jenny shouted as she felt the three fingers penetrate her.

Ash thrusted his fingers in and out of Jenny harshly making the officer grip his shoulders tightly just so she could stay standing. She was very tight Ash noticed and wondered when was the last time she had be fucked. But he figured he remedy that quite quickly.

Jenny was close to coming. She just knew it. But just before she was able to reach her peak Ash pulled his fingers out.

"What are you doing? I was about to come" she asked angrily.

Ash just smirked and shoved his cock into her. Jenny's mouth formed an O. Ash didn't bother letting Jenny get adjusted and pulled back then slammed into her. He pounded the officer harshly and Jenny could do nothing, but take it. She was now sitting on the table as Ash viciously pounded her.

"Oh fucking god!" Jenny screamed.

Ash redoubled his efforts and soon Jenny was coming. She came hard, which made her slump forward. Ash stopped and waited for her to recover. When she did she was weak.

"Damn, I haven't had a fucking like that in years" she said gasping.

"Ready for round two?" Ash asked smirking.

Jenny's eyes widen with panic.

Ash began pounding away again without a care and Jenny was back to screaming. This went on for several times. Jenny would black out from an orgasm and Ash would wait for her to come round only to fuck her again. After the fifth time Jenny was very tired and weak. Her whole body was a quivering mess. She was covered in sweat and her voice was hoarse. It was at this time Ash decided to take pity on the officer.

He fucked her slowly this time wanting this time to last. He knew he was close to coming and want to draw it out as long as he could.

Jenny liked this change of pace and enjoyed it. She was able to feel Ash's cock more with the slower thrusts and She was amazed that this young man had such a monster of a cock. Not to mention he had the stamina of a million Tauros. It simply amazed. She felt him speed up slightly and she hoped he wouldn't fucked violently again.

Ash bet down and lavished Jenny's sweat covered breasts. He licked, sucked and bit at them. This only increased Jenny's pleasure. She was now a moaning mess as she laid on the wooden table being fucked.

Ash felt his orgasm approaching.

"I'm going to come soon, where do you want it?" he whispered into her ear.

"In me please, I haven't had any cum in me for so long" Jenny moaned.

"As you wish" Ash said.

Ash kept up his pace and soon he flooded Jenny's cunt with his seed. Jenny moaned with satisfaction of being filled. It was a sensation she had missed.

When Ash pulled out Jenny was still lying on the table. His cum was dripping out of her well-fucked cunt.

"Aren't you a sight" Ash commented.

Jenny was too tired to say a thing.

When Jenny got her strength back they got dressed and headed back to the front of the station. It didn't take long for Ash's friends to find and they were relieved that he was alright. They left after saying goodbye to Jenny after thanking her for watching over Ash.

Jenny sighed as she got back in her chair. This was a day she would never forget.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

Ash could only groan as he watched as Cynthia titty-fucked him. His cock was in-between Cynthia's D sized breasts as she licked his cock head every time it came close to her lips.

"Fuck Cynthia" Ash hissed.

"You like that baby" Cynthia purred.

"Fuck yes, keep doing that you horny bitch" Ash moaned out.

Cynthia smiled as she played with pressed her breasts together harder to get Ash to come.

"Come for me baby, come for Cynthia" Cynthia urged.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. He came and it was like a volcano exploding. His white seed spurted out and landed on Cynthia's face, hair and breasts. Cynthia moaned as she scooped up all the cum she could and tasted it.

"Mmmm, you taste the best out of all the trainers I've had" Cynthia said.

Ash grinned gently stepped away only to push Cynthia on to her back.

"Time for some pussy action" he said.

He then worked his cock to get it hard again. It didn't take him long since he had a quick recovery time. In the matter of seconds he was hard and ready to go again. He lined his cock up and pushing into Cynthia's wet cunt.

Cynthia moaned aloud as Ash's cock stretched her.

"Oh Arceus" Cynthia moaned.

"That's right, I'm going to fill you up" Ash said smugly.

Once Ash was fully inside Cynthia he took his time and relished in the fact that he was fucking the Sinnoh Champion.

"Please Ash, fuck me, fuck me hard" Cynthia begged.

Ash grinned. He loved when they begged him to fuck them. He pulled out so only the head of his cock was in Cynthia then slammed back in. Cynthia gasped then shrieked. Ash began pounding Cynthia hard and Cynthia laid there taking the abuse.

"Now, Let me ask you, Who are you, are you my slut, my bitch?

"Yes Ash, that's it fuck me. I'm your bitch, your slut" Cynthia moaned.

As Ash violently pumped away he planted his face into Cynthia's large breasts and licked and sucked them. This only increased Cynthia's pleasure as she gave out a long moan. Ash felt Cynthia's inner walls tighten and he stopped his motion. Cynthia had just come and he wasn't about to lose his load so fast. He was going to fuck this bitch for all she is worth. Once her inner muscles relaxed Ash went back to work.

Cynthia was just getting over her orgasm when another began to build again. She groaned since she didn't know how much more she could take. This all started after Ash lost to Paul in a match and Cynthia wanted to comfort him and give him some advice. When she got to Ash's room they talked and she helped him get over his loss. Soon after that they began kissing then one thing led to another and Cynthia gave Ash a blowjob and Ash licked her cunt. Then just what happened a few moments ago. It all lead up to this, Ash fucking her.

"Come for me bitch, I want you to come" Ash barked.

Cynthia moaned and she felt another coming soon. Then it hit her and she blacked out. When she came to Ash was smirking at her.

"Glad you're awake I wasn't about to come in you while you're past out" he said.

Cynthia moaned slightly.

Ash then began pumping into Cynthia again causing another orgasm to build inside again.

"Oh" Cynthia groaned.

Ash kept pumping know that he was going to come this round and if he timed it right then he'd be coming at the same time as Cynthia. He got his wish and after ten minutes they both came together.

Cynthia was a panting mess. A few strands of her hair was stuck to her body. She smelled like sex. Her body was gleaming with sweat and sex juice.

"So tired" she mumbled.

Ash grinned as he pulled out of Cynthia.

"Another bites the dust" he commented before falling asleep.

**End of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

Ash stood on the other end of the battlefield dishearten. He just lost again to Sabrina.

"Pity, you call yourself a trainer and yet you can't beat me" Sabrina said coolly.

Ash glared at the gym leader.

"However, I am willing to give you one more shot. Follow me" Sabrina said.

Ash followed her and gone down a hallway to a room. He figured it was Sabrina's bedroom.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I am going to give you another test and if you pass then I'll give you the badge you want so badly" Sabrina said.

"What do I have to do?" Ash asked ready to take on any challenge.

Sabrina smiled. She knew she chose right. She had a premonition about this trainer and now it was time for this premonition to come true.

"You're going fuck me and if I deem you worthy enough then I'll give you the badge" she said bluntly.

Ash was shocked. He couldn't have heard right. Sabrina wanted him to fuck her. Now he wasn't as naïve as what most people think. He knew what Sabrina was saying and knew what to do. He did a bit of research of his own as he saw Misty and Brock fucking each other when they thought he's asleep. He just never had a chance to do it himself. But here was an opportunity to do so.

"Well, are you going to accept or not?" Sabrina asked.

"I accept" Ash said firmly.

"Good" Sabrina said with a smile.

She then began taking of her clothes until she was down to her bra and panties, which were purple.

"Well?" she asked.

Ash took of his clothes nervously, but he was soon down to his boxers.

Sabrina eyed Ash and liked what she saw. She saw that he was already semi-hard and it wouldn't take much to get him fully. She walked over stuck her hand down Ash's boxers and started jerking him off. Ash gasped at this. He only ever had his own hand play with his junk. Now that someone else was doing it that was amazing.

"Lets cut to the chase shall we" Sabrina said.

Ash had no idea what she was talking about, but soon found himself on the bed with Sabrina on top of him. She used her psychic powers and removed not only her bra and panties, but Ash's boxers too. Ash's cock sprang to attention. Sabrina licked her lips and brought her mouth down to Ash's member. Ash shivered as he felt Sabrina's tongue lick him. Soon Ash's cock was engulfed and was completely in Sabrina's mouth. She bobbed her head and down swirling her tongue.

Ash was gritting his teeth as this new sensation was coursing through him. He was at a lost at the feelings he was getting. Sabrina was working her magic on his cock and he didn't know what to do. Soon he felt his will weakening and he exploded. Sabrina sensed this and was ready. As soon as Ash's cum hit her tongue she began swallowing. She was amazed at how much cum Ash had just shot out. But she was able to swallow it all.

"Impressive" she commented.

Ash was panting slightly. He had just had his first blowjob and it was amazing.

Sabrina had taken her mouth off of Ash's cock and stroked it back to hardness. She wasn't done yet. Once Ash's cock was hard again she got up and straddled Ash's waist. She aimed her wet cunt and slammed herself onto Ash.

Ash's eyes bugged out as he watched this all. He felt Sabrina's warm, wet cunt clutch him and he again gritted his teeth.

"Mmmm, this cock is bigger than the ones I usually have" Sabrina commented.

She then began to bounce up and down on Ash. He watched this all not knowing what to do. When he watched Brock and Misty it was usually Brock on top of Misty, not the other way around. He could only watch as Sabrina fucked him. Her breasts bouncing up and down with every movement. He was captivated.

Sabrina was enjoying herself. She loved the feeling of a hard cock in between her thighs. There was nothing else like it. She saw as Ash was watching her. She liked being watched. She clenched her inner walls wanting the trainer's come in her as soon as possible.

Ash gritted his teeth as He felt the wet velvet vice clench him. He didn't want to come so soon, but he had little choice in the matter. Sabrina was too skilled for him to hold off. He came and Sabrina was filled with Ash's seed. She smiled and got off.

"That was adequate" she commented.

"Give me another chance" Ash said panting.

"Fine, one more" Sabrina said.

It took a few minutes to recover enough, but when he was ready he had Sabrina lay on the bed. When she had done that he wasted no time and shoved back into her. Sabrina's eyes widen at the force and winced slightly at the small amount of pain. Ash didn't slow down at all. He pounded the Saffron gym leader ruthlessly. Sabrina was soon withering and moaning under Ash. She clawed Ash's back as he pounded her. She never had a trainer dominate her like this. She loved it.

"Oh god yes, fuck me!" Sabrina moaned.

Ash grunted and increased his speed.

"Yes, oh yes!" Sabrina screamed.

With a self-control that Ash had no idea he possessed he was able to hold of coming. Or maybe it was because he came twice already. But either way he was determined to hold out as long as he could. Sabrina on the other hand was a mess. She already had three huge orgasms and was working on her fourth or was it she had four huge orgasms and working on her fifth. She had lost count. But it didn't matter since she was getting the fucking she always needed.

"I'm coming!" she shouted.

Ash paused as he felt her inner muscle clench. He wasn't going to give up his seed that easy again. As soon as she relaxed Ash went back to fucking her. This went of for several minutes until Ash couldn't hold out any longer. He came with a roar and filled Sabrina to the brim. Sabrina was exhausted beyond belief.

The two dozed for a while and when they awoke Sabrina gave Ash the Marsh badge and a kiss on the mouth.

"Come back anytime" she whispered.

Ash nodded and left the gym whistling.

**End of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

Iris was horny. She hadn't had a good fucking by a cock in a long time and traveling with two guys didn't give her the time she needed to get a good fucking or any relief of any kind. She glanced at Cilan and knew that the guy had no interest in her. But with a glance at Ash, well, he might be a possibility. She just needed to find a way to get him alone. They came to a stop and Cilan decided to take a nap. So this left Ash and Iris. This when she decided to put her impromptu plan into action.

"Hey Ash, want to see what Pokémon are around here?" she asked.

"Sure, but what about Cilan?" Ash asked.

"We'll leave him a note. Axew and Pikachu can stay with him. We'll be safe by ourselves" Iris said.

Ash nodded and told his yellow companion to stay.

Soon Ash and Iris were way from their rest spot. They saw some Pokémon and Ash was amazed by the different types. This is when Iris decided it was time to pounce.

"Hey Ash" she said.

Ash turned only to have Iris pressing her lips to his. He was shocked to say the least since he didn't think Iris liked him like that. But he wasn't a stranger to kissing and began kissing Iris back. The kissing began to get more passionate. Iris tugged at Ash's clothes and Ash was doing the same to Iris'. Soon Iris was naked and laid on her back. She was panting from the excitement and she knew she was wet from it all.

Ash was naked also and as kept kissing Iris as he shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy. She moaned into Ash's mouth at this action. Ash pumped his fingers in and out of Iris hard and fast and soon Iris was coming. Ash took his fingers of Iris and put them in her mouth. Iris moaned as she tasted herself.

"How long have you planned this?" Ash asked breaking the moment.

"Not long" Iris said panting.

"I see" Ash said.

Iris was worried with Ash's answer, but when he positioned himself so his cock was lined up to Iris' soaking pussy she knew that everything would be alright.

Ash pushed into Iris and groaned as he felt Iris' velvet walls clench him. She was so tight that she could be a virgin. But when he pushed all the way in with no resistance that told him otherwise. He pulled out and Iris held onto Ash begging him not to. He slammed back into her with force. Iris now knew that she was going to get a great fucking from Ash.

Ash pumped in and out of Iris relishing the feeling of Iris' tight pussy. He dipped his head down and began licking and sucking her breasts. Iris was already a moaning mess that this extra stimulate took her over the edge. Ash paused his movements as she rode her orgasm him. He was going to savor this time since he hadn't had a pussy this tight for a while.

Once Iris was down from her orgasm Ash then began pumping in and out of Iris once again. He then thought he needed to change it up some. So he stopped.

"Why'd you stop" Iris whined.

"On your hands and knees" Ash ordered.

Iris quickly did as she was told making sure Ash's cock was still in her as she moved. Once on her hands and knees Ash began moving in and out of her again. Lord, this was so much better. Ash's cock was now touching places he hadn't before. She felt her third orgasm coming.

"Oh God" she moaned aloud.

Ash once again paused and waited til Iris' orgasm passed then began moving again.

Iris was amazed by Ash's stamina. She never had a guy last this long with her. He also seemed to know what he was doing and that's what she liked. She liked experienced lovers.

Ash got bored again and had Iris move to her back again. This time though Ash threw her legs over his shoulders and began moving in and out of Iris again. Iris again felt Ash's cock touch places she hadn't felt before. And once again she was coming.

Ash was getting tired a bit and knew he didn't have much time before he needed to come. He always prided himself in how long he could go without coming, but he knew he had to come some time. So he shrugged Iris' leg off his shoulders and fucked her in the position they started in. He felt his release coming.

"I'm coming, where do you want it?" He grunted.

"In me please" Iris moaned.

With one final shove Ash shot into Iris' pulsating pussy.

Both were quite tired and were panting heavily.

"Damn Ash, that was the best fucking I've ever had" Iris said once she able to regain her breath.

"I'm happy that you liked it. I aim to please" Ash said with a smile.

"Well then, I think you need a reward" Iris said.

Before Ash could say a thing Iris pulled out of Ash and moved so she could get at his cock. She shoved Ash's limp cock into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around.

"Oh Iris" Ash moaned.

Iris bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue. She tasted not only herself on Ash's cock, but some of Ash's cum too. She liked the way they tasted together. She felt Ash's cock harden in her mouth and that just made her redouble her efforts. Once Ash's cock was fully hard she deep-throated Ash's cock. She felt it hit the back of her throat and she was pleased.

Ash was amazed. The only other girl who could deep throat him was May. Dawn and Misty tried many times, but they could never succeed.

Iris wanted Ash to come in her mouth so she pulled every trick she knew out. She played with Ash's balls. She used her throat and swallowed so Ash's cock would be compressed by her throat muscles.

"Iris, I'm going to come" Ash warned.

Iris put her full energy into making Ash come. With a loud grunt Ash came and Iris swallowed his entire load. She loved the taste of Ash's cum and she licked Ash's cock clean.

"That was amazing Iris" Ash said.

"It was. We should do this again soon" Iris said.

"Yeah" Ash said.

The two got their clothes back on and head back to Cilan and their Pokémon with smiles on their faces.

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

Giselle flipped her hair as she left. She had a smirk on her face as she defeated that boy who thought he was better than her. She got just inside the door when she was grabbed roughly by the arm. She was then dragged into a room and thrown to the floor.

"You think it's funny beating a beginner, don't?" the person asked roughly.

"Who are you, you're in big trouble you know. Don't you know who I am?" Giselle said angrily.

"Yeah, you're the bitch that's about to be fucked" the guy said fiercely.

Giselle shivered in fear. She looked around for an escape, but found none.

"No one can hear you scream. This room is soundproof" he said with a smirk.

Giselle was in a panic. She felt him grab her roughly and she began to fight back, but he was stronger than her. She felt a hard hand hit across her cheek and she fell to the ground with tear in her eyes.

"Bitch" he growled.

He again grabbed Giselle roughly, but this time she didn't fight back afraid of being hit.

"That's right bitch, you're going to be my slut when I am done with you" he said with enthusiasm.

Giselle closed her eyes as she tried to block out what was happening to her. She felt her uniform being ripped off. Her bra was the next thing to go. Her B sized breasts jiggled from the action then soon a warm mouth engulfed one of her nipples and she couldn't hold back a moan.

"That's it slut, moan for me" he said as he pinched and twisted Giselle's nipples.

Giselle felt a hand rip her panties off then two fingers were shoved violently into her virgin cunt. She screamed at the rough intrusion. The fingers were thick, unlike her small dainty ones she used to pleasure herself at night.

"Come for me bitch" he ordered.

Giselle tried to fight, but her body wasn't listening to her. It's like it had a mind of its own and was enjoying what was happening to her. Her hips were raising and falling with the movements of the fingers in her. She screamed her orgasm and fell to the floor panting.

"Taste good bitch, I knew you would" he said after he licked his fingers clean.

Giselle then heard a zipper and glanced up. Her attacker had removed his pants and boxers and staring her in the face was the biggest cock she had ever seen. Not that she had ever seen a male cock before, but is was huge and hard.

"Suck it" he commanded.

Giselle was still shocked at the sight of the cock that she didn't move. A sigh escaped her attacker's lips then lifted her to her knees. He then grabbed her head and shoved her mouth on to his cock. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat.

"Get used to it bitch, now suck" he barked.

Giselle did her best to try to remove her mouth, but he held her head steady. Her tongue began to move around and she started slurping the cock.

"That's it slut, damn you maybe new at this, but you have _some_ talent" he said.

He began to pump his hips which caused his cock to move in and out of Giselle's mouth. Her tongue kept working as she did her best to do whatever he wanted.

"Fuck, I'm going to come" he said.

He then slammed his whole cock into Giselle's mouth and shot string after string of come down Giselle's throat. She began to gag and he released his grip and Giselle coughed up his come.

"That was adequate slut, but I expect better later on" he said.

Giselle had her head down ashamed.

"Now, time for the main attraction" he said.

Giselle crossed her legs hoping to protect herself.

It didn't work as Giselle was pushed onto the floor and had her legs forced apart. She whimpered.

"Please no, please" she begged.

"Sorry bitch, it ain't going to work" he said.

He slammed into her breaking her hymen and she howled in pain. It hurt, it hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt before. He didn't even stop to let her adjust and began thrusting in and out of the Pokémon Tech student harshly.

"Fuck you're tight, tighter than I thought you'd be" he growled.

Tears were streaming down Giselle's cheeks as she was being violated. But a corner of her mind she liked it. She liked being dominated. She thrived on it.

He fucked her for a half hour before coming in her.

"That was good for a first time, but I expect better next time" he said.

"Yes master" Giselle said accepting her fate.

"Good, I got to go, but I'll be back" he said and left.

Giselle looked around and found a spare uniform and panties and put that on.

**End of chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

Johanna was humming as she finished the dishes when she heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" She asked aloud.

Her Glameow just yawned and went back to sleep after the sudden disturbance.

"My mighty protector" Johanna commented with a smile.

She went to the door and found Ash Ketchum standing there.

"Oh my, Ash, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I thought I'd surprise Dawn. It's been a while since I've seen her and all" Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash, but Dawn isn't here. She left a few days ago to the Hoenn region" Johanna said.

"Oh" Ash said frowning.

"Please come in though" Johanna said stepping aside.

"Thank you, it's been a long trek here" Ash said.

It was nearly night and it was decided that Ash would stay over night and head back home the next day. Johanna had some leftovers from dinner and Ash hadn't eaten at all. So while Ash ate Johanna sat down and the two chatted. Johanna told Ash stories of her travel adventures and Ash told her some of his that Dawn hadn't mentioned.

Johanna liked the young man in front of her. He was polite and courteous. She reminded her of the man that was Dawn's father. How she missed him, but he went off to go on a journey and she was left with a reminder of their time together in the name of Dawn.

"That was a great meal Johanna" Ash said.

"Thank you Ash, I know I am nowhere near your mother, but I manage" Johanna said.

Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom, had legendary cooking skills that was well-known to Ash's friends and their families.

"Johanna, you're being modesty. Your cooking is great" Ash said.

"Thank you Ash" Johanna said with a smile.

Ash helped with the dishes even though Johanna told him she didn't need any help. Soon Ash was in the living room relaxing after his travel and Johanna went upstairs to set up a bed for Ash. She changed the sheets and everything to make it comfortable for her guest. Once downstairs again they continued their talk trading stories about their adventures.

Johanna was amazed at all Ash had been up to in his years of traveling not to mention all the people he had met.

Soon it was late and Ash decided to turn in. Johanna followed soon after.

Later that night Johanna was in her bed. She looked to her bedside table and debated with herself. Every night since Dawn had first left she'd pleasure herself with a dildo she had. She only stopped when Dawn was home or there were guests. But tonight she was having trouble fighting her urge. Maybe it was because Ash looked so much her husband that it made her remember the intimate times they had together. This had her wet just thinking about it. But she couldn't, it would be terribly embarrassing if she were caught. But that then ignited another fire she hadn't known existed. The chance of being caught.

This excited her. She never thought she was that kind of person to getting wet at the possibility of getting caught. So with a deep breath she opened the drawer and pulled out a seven inch blue dildo. She smiled and caressed the plastic phallus lovingly. This item gave her so much pleasure. She then reached under the covers and pulled her panties down then shoved the dildo under the sheets and into her waiting pussy.

She moaned softly as she was spread apart. Soon she was working it in and out of her at a slow pace. She couldn't go fast for fear of making too much noise and draw attention. But soon she was lost in her pleasure and was pumping the dildo in and out as fast as she could. She was panting and whining.

"Fuck yes, oh yes" she moaned.

/Scene Break/

Ash was fast asleep when he heard it. He awoke and looked around. It took him a moment to remember he wasn't in his room. Once that was established he decided to check out where the sound was coming from. It sounded like panting and moaning. He hoped Johanna wasn't hurt or something. He crept through the hall to Johanna's room where the sound was emitting from. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. The sight before him left him shocked.

On the bed covers abandoned was Johanna fucking herself with a blue object. Ash felt himself harden at the sight. He had seen many things during his journeys like Brock fucking Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny not mention a few of his own experiences like his first time with Misty. It happened just after they left Brock in the Orange Islands. Then there was his times with May and other girls he had met on his travels. Including a certain blue-haired coordinator whose mother he was now watching.

"Oh Yes!" Johanna screamed as she orgasmed.

This shook Ash out of his stunned state, but now he was horny.

Johanna was tired. She had just had the best orgasm ever. That's when she noticed Ash in the doorway. She immediately grabbed the blankets to cover herself.

Neither spoke. Johanna was afraid of what to say and Ash was too horny to say a thing. He then walked over and shucked his pajamas off as he went. Johanna watched as Ash revealed more of himself to her and she couldn't help, but to lick her lips as she saw Ash's physique. The boy was in great shape with lean muscles. Once Ash removed his boxers Johanna was amazed by the size of Ash's cock. It was bigger than her blue dildo not to mention thicker. Oh she wanted that in her.

Ash pulled the covers away from the dazed Johanna and got into bed with his friend's mother. He pulled Johanna's nightgown off and reveled at the sight of her body. Johanna kept herself in good shape and it showed. Her breasts were a nice C close to D cup. She had a bit of belly pudge, but that didn't deter him at all. Her pussy was covered with a nice patch of blue hair. It glisten from the recent excitement it had.

Ash turned and placed a kiss on Johanna's lips and this in turned got her attention. She kissed back and moved her hand to stroke Ash. Ash moaned slightly as Johanna's hand worked her magic. She was much better than her daughter.

As much as Johanna liked stroking Ash's cock she wanted in her right now. So she guided Ash's meat to her waiting pussy. Ash let her though as soon as he felt his cock head touch Johanna's wet lips he took over and pushed in. Johanna moaned as she was stretched. Ash was amazed that Johanna was tight even after she pleasured herself recently. Once fully in they looked at one another. Ash pulled back making Johanna mewl. Once only the tip of his cock was in her he shoved back in. Johanna shrieked at this.

This was the rhythm that Ash fucked with. Ash would pull almost completely out then slam back in. It had Johanna shrieking for more. It had been so long since she had a cock inside her.

"More Ash, more, fuck me like the whore I am!" Johanna screamed.

Ash just grunted as he worked to make Johanna scream.

Johanna felt her orgasm coming and she let out a soundless scream as she black out. Ash came just as Johanna did.

When Johanna awoke she found Ash caressing her cheek.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Great, that was the best fuck I have ever had" Johanna said.

"I'm glad, but the night isn't over yet" Ash said.

Johanna didn't know if she could go another round, but she didn't want it to end so soon either.

So Ash fucked Johanna the whole night capped off with Johanna giving Ash a blowjob before they went to sleep.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Ash was ready to go. Before he left though he kissed Johanna goodbye then whispered in her ear.

"You are better than your daughter."

**End of chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline sat back as she looked at the trainer that had captured her daughter's heart. She had to make sure he was worthy of her daughter. Sure her husband, Norman, had approved of the relationship, but she needed to see if he was worthy enough.

"So you love my daughter?" she asked sternly.

"Yes I do Caroline" Ash said with a nod.

"I see, I like you Ash, but I am not sure if you're good enough for my daughter" Caroline said.

"Um, is there anything I can do to convince you?" Ash asked.

Caroline smirked. This was her opening. She had felt something for this trainer ever since she first met him so long ago. Her sex life with her husband had gone stagnant. They rarely did it and when they did he came before she even got started. In the end of it all she had to finished the job with her own hand while Norman slept.

"I might have something in mind, but the question is how much do you love May?" Caroline asked.

"I love her with all my heart, I'd do anything for May" Ash said with conviction.

Caroline could tell Ash was telling the truth.

"Very well, come with me" she said.

Ash did as he was told and was led up to Caroline and Norman's bedroom.

"Um, what are we doing here?" he asked nervously.

"You're going to have test to see how much you love my daughter" Caroline said with a smile.

Ash gulped, he didn't like where this was going.

Caroline closed and locked the door. Once that was done she stripped out her clothes leaving a lacy black bra and panties on. Now Caroline looked pretty good for having given birth to two kids. She kept herself in shape. Her C sized breasts were quite tantalizing especially with her nipples poking out.

"Um, Caroline" Ash said nervously.

"Ash, I'm going to be blunt. If you want to continue to date my daughter you're going to have to fuck me" Caroline said.

Ash's eyes widen. Now he had a few options on what he could do. He could say no and have Caroline end his relationship with May. He could have sex with Caroline and have Norman kill him when he finds out. Either option wasn't very appealing to him.

"Don't worry Ash, Norman will never know" Caroline said reading Ash's thoughts about her husband.

Ash was still quite nervous, but that didn't stop him from creating a nice bulge in his pants. Caroline saw this and licked her lips. He seemed to be bigger than Norman. She moved forward and kissed the trainer hard on the mouth. As she was doing this one of her hands squeezed Ash's bulge. Ash grunted when Caroline squeezed him.

Ash sighed, he relented and began to kiss back. His hands moved and began to caress Caroline's body hesitantly.

"No need to be shy Ash, I'm all yours" she whispered huskily.

They got back to kissing this time with Ash was more willing. The young trainer gathered more confidence and his hands caressed Caroline's body and groped her breasts through her bra.

"Yes Ash" Caroline moaned.

They moved to the bed since it would be more comfortable.

Caroline pulled Ash's shirt off and caressed his nicely toned body. She then un-zipped Ash's pants and pulled them down. Then she pulled off his boxers next. She grasped Ash's cock. She looked down and saw that she was right. Ash was much bigger than Norman. She began to stroke Ash's cock with a smile.

Ash had taken off Caroline's bra and then playing with Caroline's now free breasts. Caroline moaned as she felt Ash's hands mold and grope her breasts. She loved how much attention Ash was giving her body. God she missed this. They kept kissing as Ash removed Caroline's panties. Once her panties were removed he played with her cunt.

Caroline moaned as she was being played with, but she wanted more. She guided Ash's cock to her waiting pussy. She needed this badly. As soon as she felt the tip of his cock touch her she shivered. When Ash felt his cock touch Caroline's cunt he took over and pushed into her. He was amazed how tight Caroline was even after giving birth to two kids. He pushed in and soon was fully incased within Caroline.

"God! It's been so long since I've been this full" Caroline moaned.

Ash pulled out slowly making Caroline moan. Then he pushed back in. He started off at a slow pace since Caroline was tight.

"Ash, faster, harder" Caroline demanded.

Ash obliged and started to thrust into Caroline harder. Caroline moaned louder at this. Her breasts bounced and jiggled and Ash was mesmerized.

"Go ahead Ash suck them, lick them. They are yours to play with" Caroline moaned when she saw Ash looking at her chest.

Ash bent down and began sucking Caroline's breasts. He tasted the sweat and he loved it. He then took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking it.

"Oh yes Ash, suck my nipples suck it" Caroline moaned.

Ash thrusted in and out of Caroline's pussy hard. He knew he was going to come soon.

"I'm coming" he warned.

"Please Ash, come inside me" Caroline begged.

Ash was a bit leery of doing that since he didn't want her to get pregnant. But Caroline had other plans. She wrapped her legs around Ash's waist to keep him inside her. She wasn't going to have Ash come anywhere else except in her.

Ash came and Caroline's cunt was flooded with Ash's fertile seed. She sighed and reveled in the feeling.

"I approve of your relationship with my daughter" she said.

"Um, thank you" Ash said.

"I think this is the start of something amazing" Caroline said with a smile before dozing off.

**End of chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

Delia Ketchum sighed as she closed her eyes. Hot water soothed her sore body. She had a long hard day with her son being back. It's not that she didn't like that her son was home, but the boy was full of energy and she was getting older. This thought made her frown. She looked down at her body and noticed she was in reasonably good shape. Her breasts were a size D with some sag in them. She had a bit of a pudgy belly, but that came with age even though she did her best to exercise it away. Her legs were still toned and she had a bit of a tan from working outdoors. She was so busy examining herself that she didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor the shower door open either. It was feeling two hands cup her breasts that made her alert.

"What?" she asked.

"Relax mom, I just want to thank you for all that you've done for me" Ash whispered in her ear.

Delia was still a bit tense when she felt her son's naked body press against hers. She felt his hard cock between her butt cheeks. God lord, he was big.

"Relax mom, let me do all the work" Ash said calmly.

He kneaded and tweaked Delia's breasts with expert skill and Delia couldn't help, but let out a moan.

"Oh Ash, that feels good" she murmured.

"It's only the beginning" Ash said.

He then spun Delia around and pushed her against the wall. He got down on his knees and attacked her pussy with hunger. Delia gasped as she felt her son's tongue wiggle inside her. She grabbed Ash's head to hold him there. It had been far too long since she felt such pleasure.

"Ash, Ash, make mommy come. Oh, make mommy come" Delia moaned.

Ash stopped his tongue attack and stuck two fingers into his mom and started to assault her clit with his tongue. This caused Delia to climax. Her knees were weak from her powerful orgasm. She hadn't climaxed like that in like forever.

Ash licked up the juices oozing from his mother before moving up kissing and licking. He played her bellybutton a bit then got to her breasts. He took his time on Delia's breasts. He caressed them. Licked them. Sucked them. Delia was moaning again as her son worked her breasts. Ash avoid Delia's nipples making her arch her back trying to force it into her son's mouth.

Ash chuckled.

"You're a slut mom. You're getting off your son sucking your breasts" he said.

Delia felt her cheeks heat up at this and wanted to deny it, but that's when Ash went for her nipples.

"Oh yes, I am a slut, I am your slut Ashy" Delia moaned as she clutched Ash's head to her chest.

She came once again and her knees were like jelly. She probably would have fallen if Ash hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist.

Ash moved up and soon looking his mother in the eye.

"Time to fuck" he said.

Before Delia could say no Ash grabbed one of Delia's legs and lifted it to his hip. He aimed his cock and thrusted in. Delia felt her pussy expand. Lord it felt good to have a cock in her again. It was so warm and she could feel every vein. He was so big, much bigger than her husband, Ash's father. Once fully incased in his mom Ash smirked. He was a motherfucker. He then began to pull out slowly causing Delia to whine in protest. Once only the head of his cock was still in he then thrusted back in.

Delia's head snapped back and she moaned loudly. Ash continued this thorough and deep fucking. Delia was in a haze of pleasure. She had no idea where Ash learned to fuck like this, but he was good, no, great at it.

"You're so tight mom, so damn tight" Ash grunted.

Delia smiled and worked her inner muscles a bit to grip Ash better.

"Fucking damn!" Ash gasped.

He then pushed Delia harder against the wall and pulled her legs up so she had to wrap them around his waist. Once that was done he went to town. He started to pound Delia hard and fast.

"Oh Ash, Ash, Ash, fuck me, fuck me" Delia moaned.

Ash bent his head down and licked Delia's breasts. He was going to get her to come one more time before he did. Delia gasped loudly as her orgasm washed over her. She became limp and Ash had to hold her up. He slowed his pace since he wanted his mom to be conscious when she felt his seed enter her. So he slowed his pace to a crawl waiting for Delia to awake.

Delia awoke feeling tired yet refreshed. It was an odd feeling to have, but also exhilarating too. She then notice that Ash was still in her pumping away at a slow pace.

"Have you come yet?" she asked.

"No, I wanted you to be awake when I did" Ash said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come in your mommy" Delia purred.

Ash grinned and started to increase his pace. He felt his balls tighten and with one final thrust he came inside his mom.

"Oh baby, that was lovely" Delia crooned.

Ash panted a bit, but had a smile on his face. He had just had one his fantasies come true. He had fucked his mother. He pulled out with his cock slightly limp.

Delia looked at it and licked her lips. She then got on her hands and knees. She began stroking Ash's semi-hard cock.

"I think my Ashy deserves a reward" Delia said with a smile.

She then put Ash's cock into her mouth and began licking and sucking it.

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt his mom's tongue work his cock.

"Damn mom, so good" he groaned.

Delia grinned around son's cock. She bobbed her head and then decided to try something she had only done once. She shoved Ash's entire cock into her mouth. She felt it hit the back of her throat. Her throat muscles began to work as she swallowed over and over.

Ash groaned. He had no idea his mother knew how to deep-throat. He didn't know how long he was going to last with this.

"Mom, I'm going to come" he warned.

This only increased Delia movements and soon Ash's come shot down her throat. She had to moved back a bit and the his seed filled her mouth. She swallowed it all and cleaned Ash's cock.

"Thank you Ash, I needed to relax" Delia said with a smile.

"Anytime mom, anytime" Ash said.

**End of chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

The fire was out and Ash was happy. He helped save not only the gym, but also the gym leader's prize Pokémon. He also got the Rainbow badge for his effort since Erika thought he had proven himself. Erika asked for him and his friends to stay the night as a thank you. Ash said yes right a way since he was tired. Thankfully the living area wasn't harmed by the fire so they all had beds to sleep in. They all had a nice meal made by Brock and got to know one another better.

That night when everyone was asleep Erika crept out of her room and down the hall. She made it to the room where Ash was sleeping in and opened the door quietly hoping not to disturb the trainer. She peeked in and found him asleep soundly.

_Perfect_ she thought.

She tiptoed in and closed the door. She then made her way and crawled onto the bed gently looking at Ash for any signs of waking, but saw none. Once on the bed she slowly pulled the covers away and smiled. Ash was only wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. She pulled Ash's shirt off first and admired his young physique.

_He's gaining some nice muscles_ Erika thought.

She then peeled off Ash's boxers and stared at Ash's limp cock. It was a nice size and made her wonder how big it was when erect. She then took her hand and began gently caressing Ash's cock and felt as much as watched it grow hard. It was an amazing sight. Fully erect Erika guessed it was nine inches long and as for the girth it was almost a half an inch. Erika's mouth watered and she couldn't take it anymore. She licked the head then engulfed the whole thing. She began bobbing her head suck and licking.

Ash grunted, but didn't wake. His hips jerked up and down as he followed the motion of Erika's head.

Erika loved sucking cock as much as getting fucked. She was a horny woman and though she kept her gym full of females she needed a guy most of the time to give her explosive orgasms.

She felt Ash's cock twitch and she knew he was close to coming. She redoubled her efforts.

Ash awoke as he came. He flooded Erika's mouth with his seed and she swallowed it down like a man in need of water.

"Mmmm, yummy" she said.

"Erika, what's going on here?" Ash asked confused.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my Gloom Ash" Erika said.

"Uh, it was nothing Erika. I couldn't let any Pokémon get hurt" Ash said.

"I know Ash, and that's why I want to award you" Erika said.

She then pulled off her kimono to reveal her naked body. Her skin was a nice light tan. She had C sized breast capped with pink nipples. She had no hair on her pussy. Just this sight made Ash hard again.

"Erika" Ash said.

"Please Ash, let me do it" Erika said.

Ash could only nod.

Erika moved and positioned herself so her cunt was right above Ash's hard cock. She lowered herself and sighed when she was filled. Ash's cock bigger than any other cock she had ever had. It stretched her in ways she no idea she could stretch. She had her teeth gritted from the stretching. It hurt slightly.

Once comfortable Erika slowly began to move up and down feeling Ash's cock slide in and out of her. She moaned aloud from the feelings she was getting.

Ash was gripping the sheets as Erika's cunt gripped him tightly.

"So tight" he murmured.

"Just for you baby" Erika said then bent down and kissed Ash.

Ash returned the kiss as his hands went to Erika's breasts and began to play with them.

Erika gasped.

"Oh Ash, play with my breasts. Lick my nipples, bit them. They're all yours" Erika moaned.

Ash sat up and began ravishing Erika's breasts like she said. He licked and sucked her nipple as he manipulated the other. He then switched giving each equal attention.

All this time Erika never stopped her action in bouncing up and down on Ash's cock.

"Oh yes, Ash, yes" Erika moaned.

Erika could feel she going to come soon and she sped up her bouncing. Ash was close too and she gritted his teeth hoping stave off his release. But he just wasn't as experienced as Erika was and he soon came. Erika followed after soaking Ash's cock.

"That was lovely" Erika said.

"Yeah" Ash said panting.

Erika leaned down and kissed Ash one more time before putting on her kimono and leaving. Before she got out the door she turned and smiled.

"Thank you again, Ash" she said.

**End of chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

Whitney moaned. She was lying in one of the barns, which usually held Miltanks, lying on her back naked as she was being eaten out.

"Oh yes, fuck yes. Lick me Ash, lick me" Whitney moaned.

Ash Ketchum, who had just won the Plain Badge from Whitney wanted more from the Goldenrod Gym leader. So as his friends were off doing something he cornered Whitney. Now Whitney was a bit reluctant first, but soon gave in. She needed some relief since it had been a while. So here she was now being eaten out. Ash's tongue licked her out with expert skill.

"I'm coming" Whitney warned.

She sprayed Ash with her juices. Ash's whole face was covered with her juices.

"Damn, you came a lot" he said.

"I've been pent up for a while" Whitney panted.

"Well I'm here to relieve you" Ash said.

He then crawled up and placed his cock in-between Whitney's sweaty double D breasts. Whitney grinned. She squeezed her breasts together and Ash began to thrust in and out of Whitney's breasts. He loved the feel of Whitney's breasts on his cock. He had to stop once and a while so she could spit on his cock so he could continue sliding it between her breasts with ease. Soon Ash came and shot his seed covering Whitney's face and hair with cum. Some went in her mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste good" Whitney said after she swallowed a bit of his come.

Ash grinned.

Whitney got up and pushed Ash down on the hay. She then lowered herself onto Ash's still hard cock. She gasped as she was stretched. It had been a while since she had a cock in her. Damn, the boy was big and thick. When he had bottom out in her she felt his cock head touch her cervix.

"So full" she moaned.

Ash didn't waste any time and began thrusting his hips up into Whitney. This made her gasp.

"Enough talking, more fucking" he said.

Whitney just nodded and began bouncing up and down, which made her breasts bounce. She didn't start off slow at all. She was going up and down at a fast pace wanting to climax as quickly as possible.

"Fuck, you're so tight" Ash groaned.

Whitney grinned as she then clenched her pussy tightly around Ash's cock. She wanted him to come.

"Come for me Ash, come for me" Whitney said throatily.

Ash couldn't hold back and with one final thrust he came inside Whitney.

Whitney sighed as she was filled with Ash's seed. But she was done yet. Ash had awoken a horny woman. She kept bouncing up and down until she came a few more times then collapsed onto Ash.

"Damn that was good" Ash said panting.

"We've only begun" Whitney said grinning.

Ash looked at her confused. She then got off of Ash's limp cock and took it in her mouth. She sucked off all of hers and Ash's juices. Ash groaned and gripped Whitney's head. Whitney began bobbing up and down sucking and licking Ash's cock. As soon as it was hard she pulled back. She then got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass.

"Fuck me Ash" she called.

Ash went over and slammed into Whitney. She moaned loudly not caring if anyone could hear her. Ash then began pounding away at Whitney with the gym leader pushing back. She barked and woofed her moans. She yipped when she came. These sounds turned Ash on even more.

"You're my bitch, said it. Say that you're my bitch" Ash commanded.

"I'm your bitch, I'm your slutty bitch" Whitney moaned.

"Yes, come for me bitch" Ash groaned.

Whitney yipped loudly as her orgasm overtook her. She collapsed so she was on her elbows. Ash kept pumping away only adjusting to the different angle. Soon he came and Whitney sighed. Ash pulled out panting.

"Damn, I don't know if I have another in me" he said.

"You better, I need more" Whitney growled.

So Ash fucked Whitney in every position possible. Ash came so much that he was close to exhaustion. Whitney was slowly feeling tired too. Their last position was doggy-style. Ash pounded away at Whitney with all the strength he had left. They both came and Ash plopped to the ground totally spent. He had never gone so long before.

Whitney however was out. She was fast asleep still in the same position. Her ass in the air and Ash's seed oozing out of her.

"Now that's a sight" Ash commented.

**End of chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

It was before Ash and his friends were going to leave. Liza and Ash had some business to discuss.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Liza?" Ash asked.

"Look Ash, I told you I was going to take in your Charizard and I will, but I want something in return" Liza said.

"Like what?" Ash asked.

Liza smiled.

"I think you know" she said huskily.

Ash gulped.

"Come on Ash, don't play hard to get" Liza said.

Ash was very nervous now as Liza stalked towards him in a sultry manner.

"I haven't had a guy in a long time Ash. Not that many guys come through here and I'm in need of relief that my fingers nor vibrator can give me" Liza said huskily.

Ash gulped, but he couldn't help reacting as a nice bulge appeared. Liza saw this and smiled.

_Oh, this is going to be a good night_ she thought.

Liza got to Ash and sat down in his lap. She started to grind her pelvis into Ash's bulge.

"Mmmm, I can't wait to have this in me" Liza purred.

Ash was still a bit nervous, but took a deep breath and took a step forward. He pulled Liza closer and sucked on her neck. Liza purred at this.

"Yes Ash" she murmured.

Ash's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they began tugging off Liza's top. After that was gone her bra was next and Ash's hands went straight her Liza's breasts and started tweaking her perky nipples.

"Fuck Ash, oh fuck" Liza moaned.

Ash kept sucking on Liza's neck and playing with her breasts. Soon Liza was turned on so much she pushed Ash onto her bed and stripped out of the rest of her clothes.

"Take off your clothes and get ready to fuck Ash" she said with a feral growl.

Ash gulped and shucked out of his clothes as fast as he could since he was afraid of what would happen if he didn't comply. Once naked Liza stared at Ash's cock like a beautiful work of art. She then moved and mounted Ash. She sank her dripping pussy onto Ash's cock and moaned all the way down. She was stretched as the pole entered her. Lord, it has been a while.

Ash was gritting his teeth since Liza was virginally tight even though she wasn't a virgin anymore. He had to fight from coming too soon.

Liza was panting when she bottomed out. Lord, was she so full. She felt the tip of Ash's cock touching her cervix. She had to calm herself a bit since she wanted to make this last all night. She slowly moved up groaning as the hot meat left her pussy. She didn't pull out too far then she slammed down once again being totally full. She kept up this rhythm until she came. Ash came just a little after her and she was filled with his seed.

"Damn, that was good" Liza panted.

Ash rolled over still in Liza and had her on her back.

"My turn" he said with a smirk.

Before Liza could respond Ash began pounding her ruthlessly.

"Oh Fucking God" she screamed.

Ash pounded Liza harshly and relentlessly. He kept up his assault even when she was begging him to stop.

"This is what you wanted bitch. You wanted to get fucked, so I'll give you a fucking you'll never forget" Ash said grunting.

Liza was lost in pleasure and pain. It hurt a bit since she hadn't been fucked this hard before. But the pleasure pretty much outweighed the pain. Her brain was firing with pleasure and she was afraid she'd lose it to this pleasure. She was screaming incoherently now.

Ash finally came and pulled out of Liza. Liza was drooling now and looked so out of it. He grinned, but he wasn't done with this bitch yet. He moved forward and shoved his limp cock into Liza's slightly open mouth.

"Suck it slut" he demanded.

Liza's tongue went to work on its own as did the rest of her mouth. She started off suckling Ash's cock when it was limp. But as it started to grow and harden she started to suck and lick Ash's cock more and more earnestly. Once Ash was fully hard he began pumping his cock in and out of Liza's willing mouth.

"Fuck my cock bitch, I want to come on your slutty face" Ash barked.

This seemed to stimulate Liza and she sped up her pace.

"I'm going to come" Ash roared.

He pulled out pumped his cock with his hand a bit and shot his seed all over Liza's face and hair.

"That was nice bitch, but I think I'll finish you off now" Ash said grinning.

Liza whimpered slightly.

Ash worked his member til it was hard again and then slammed back into Liza's pussy.

Liza screamed loudly and then started moaning and grunting from Ash's thrusts. She was totally lost to the world. Her mind was blank of everything except for the pleasure running through. She had come several times and was on the way to collapsing. Ash finally came for the final time and pulled out smiling.

**End of chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

Solidad was on a high after winning the Hoenn Grand Festival. She felt good, she did her best and won the trophy in the end. But she was also horny. Damn, she knew after she wins a tough contest she gets horny. She needed to find some relief. Her eyes scanned around to find a random guy that she could do and have them keep their mouth shut. Her eyes locked onto one Ash Ketchum.

_Hmm, he looks like he could be some fun_ Solidad thought.

She saw that Ash was alone and decided to approach him.

"Hey Ash" she greeted.

"Huh, oh hey Solidad, congratulations" Ash said.

"Thanks, um, where's May?" Solidad asked.

"She needs some time alone" Ash said.

Solidad understood what Ash meant and nodded.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing much really, just wandering" Ash said.

"I, uh, need your help on something" Solidad said with a bit of nervousness.

"I'll help you with whatever you need" Ash said.

"Thanks, you won't regret it" Solidad said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

In Solidad's room she was naked and on her hands and knees on her bed. Ash was in back of her thrusting in and out of her gushing cunt.

"Oh fuck Ash, I knew you'd be good" Solidad groaned.

"You think this is good just you wait" Ash grunted.

Soon he quicken his pace and Solidad fell to her elbows. Ash's cock stretched her immensely. It hurt at first, but she soon loved it.

"Have you fucked May yet?" Solidad asked.

"Yeah, she has a sweet pussy" Ash said smiling.

"Mmm, I just might want to check that out" Solidad said groaned.

Soon her orgasm crashed over her and she collapsed.

"Fuck, I've never gone this long" she commented tiredly.

"We've got all night" Ash said.

Solidad didn't know if she'd be alive in the morning, but she wasn't going to complain. It was rare to get a guy who could last as long as Ash could. Hell, most guys fell asleep after the first round.

Ash turned Solidad over and kissed her deeply. Solidad returned the kiss as Ash's hands groped her breasts. She moaned in Ash's mouth as he played with her breasts. His calloused hands felt so good on her smooth skin. He knew how to tweak her just right for her to get mini-orgasms. Soon she felt Ash enter her again and she groaned from being stretched once again.

"Oh" she moaned.

Once Ash bottom out in her he just took a bit of time to feel Solidad's pussy. It wasn't as tight as May's or any of the other girls he's had, but she was still somewhat tight, which suited him fine. He then began to rock back and forth with short thrusts. It wasn't as enjoyable as his long thrusting, but he wanted this one to last a while.

Solidad was in heaven with Ash, the sex god. Damn, she didn't know if she could let him go after this night.

After an hour of short thrusts Solidad came again. She was panting and very tired by now.

"I don't know if I have anymore" she said exhausted.

"That's fine, just relax and suck on this while you regain you energy" Ash said.

He stuck his cock into Solidad's mouth and she sucked and licked off all of her juices from Ash's cock. She liked the way she tasted on him and soon she was bobbing her head and sucking.

"Fuck, you're a great cocksucker" Ash groaned.

"I have plenty of experience" Solidad said before getting back to work.

After a couple more sucks and bobs Ash came and Solidad drank down Ash's cum. She liked the taste.

Ash fell back and laid next to her. He gently played with her breasts. The two of them relaxed. Solidad needed to recharge her batteries if she was going to survive the night.

"My turn" she said.

Solidad rolled over on top of Ash and drove her cunt down on Ash's member. She sighed as she was filled and Ash grunted. She began bouncing up and down on Ash enjoying the ride. Ash meanwhile played with her breasts. But that didn't last long and he sat up slightly to lick and suck them. One of his other hands went down and began tweaking Solidad's clit. This set her off and she came with a loud yelp.

Solidad collapsed on top of Ash panting.

"How the hell do you know how to destroy a girl?" she asked.

"You think you're the only one with experience?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"I think we need to trade notes" Solidad said with her own smirk.

"We have all night" Ash said.

**End of chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

Ash was tired from saving the world and all he wanted to do was sleep. He did for a few hours until he felt someone shaking him awake. He grumbled to find Melody is the one shaking him.

"Melody, what do you want?" Ash mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you Ash, but there is one last thing I have to do for the festival and it involves you" Melody said.

Ash groaned. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he wanted to help Melody out and the latter won out.

"Fine, give me a minute or two" he said.

Melody nodded and waited. Ash came out yawning. He was dressed in his usual clothes.

"Okay, what do you have to do?" he asked.

"Not here, follow me" Melody said.

Ash nodded and followed Melody to the hall where they had the feast. On the stage was a very ornate chair.

"Please have a seat there Ash" Melody said gesturing to the chair.

Ash did as he as told and Melody took deep breath.

"O Chosen One, you've calmed the beast of the sea and have saved the world. Now it is time for your reward" she said.

"My reward?" Ash asked confused.

"Yes Ash, your reward" Melody said with a smile.

Before Ash could ask what his reward was Melody began to unbuckle Ash's pants and pulled them down.

"Melody, what are you doing?" Ash hissed.

"Giving you your reward O Chosen One" Melody said.

Melody pulled down Ash's boxers and began stroking Ash's limp cock. Soon it began to grow and harden and Melody was impressed when it was at full mast. Ash's cock had to be at least eight inches and quite thick. Now she'd given a few blowjobs before by doing the islanders, but they weren't as big as Ash is.

"Mmmm, I think I'm going to like rewarding you O Chosen One" she said then took Ash's cock in her mouth.

Ash hissed and he gripped the armrests as Melody began sucking and licking him. He had never had this done to him. He'd seen Brock get a few as well as Tracey and even had seen Misty give a few too. But never had he had one. He'd asked Misty a few times and she'd tell him to be patient and wait.

Melody liked the taste of Ash's cock and decided to take it up a notch. She shoved Ash's cock into her throat and began using her throat muscles to squeeze Ash's cock. Now she'd only done this on dildos, but felt confident doing it for the first time on Ash.

Ash groaned and didn't know how much longer he could last. His hips were bucking.

"Melody, I think I am going to come" the trainer warned.

Melody used one hand and massaged Ash's balls to help Ash come. Soon Ash's hot seed came shooting down her throat. Melody gagged slightly and pulled back so Ash's seed could fill her mouth instead right down her throat. She swallowed all Ash gave her and licked Ash's member clean til it was upright again.

"That was some reward" Ash panted.

"We're not done yet" Melody said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"That was only the first part of your reward" Melody said.

"What's the second part?" Ash asked.

Melody, who was wearing a skirt flipped it up to show her bald glistening pussy.

"This" she said.

Melody then climbed onto Ash and aimed her pussy til it was touching the head of Ash's member.

"Just sit back and enjoy O Chosen One" she said then lowered herself down moaning the whole way.

Melody's moans echoed throughout the empty hall and Ash was a bit afraid they'd be heard. But Melody didn't seem to have this fear as she began bouncing up and down on Ash's lap.

"So big O Chosen One, you're so much bigger than the others I've had" Melody groaned.

Ash couldn't help, but feel good hearing Melody say this. Though he was a virgin before this all happened. Again, he'd seen Brock and Tracey get some and Misty getting it, but like with the blowjob Misty would rebuff him and tell him to be patient.

Melody began bouncing faster groaning and moaning louder than the last. If Ash was smart he'd know that Melody was fixing to come. But he didn't have any experience so he was totally clueless and was afraid someone would definitely hear them.

"Melody, be quiet. Someone might hear" Ash said.

"Don't _pant_ worry _pant_ the room _pant_ is far _pant_ enough away _pant_ from the sleeping area" Melody said between pants.

Ash was somewhat at ease about it, but still a bit nervous. Though that emotion was pushed way back since most of Ash's senses were clouded with pleasure. Melody's cunt squeezed and held him so well. Every time she pull up her cunt would clutch him tightly then would spread when he entered her again. The walls felt so warm and velvety. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt.

Melody loved Ash's member. It split her wider than any other cock had before. Not to mention it was hitting places no cock had touched before. It was sending her so much pleasure. Hell, she had already come several times. She looked down to see Ash's lap practically drenched in her own juices.

_Mmmm, looks like I have some clean up to do afterwards_ she thought.

Ash felt his balls tighten and he knew he was close to coming.

"Melody, I'm going to come" Ash warned.

"Come O Chosen One. Come inside me. Spill your miracle seed inside me" Melody moaned.

Ash gritted his teeth and with an impulsive thrust upwards he spewed his seed inside Melody as she pushed down. Melody let out a very loud moan as she came as well. She collapsed on Ash's chest panting.

"Are you alright Melody?" Ash asked worried.

"Fine O Chosen One, that was the best I've ever had" Melody said looking up.

"Uh, you're welcome" Ash said.

Melody smiled and kissed Ash on the lips.

"You're welcome O Chosen One" she said then got off Ash.

She cleaned Ash off with her mouth and tongue and they said goodnight to one another and parted ways.

Melody was cleaning up what she had missed when a voice came out of the shadows.

"Was he good?"

Melody turned and found it was her sister, Carol, who walked out of the shadows.

"He was sis, the best Chosen One by far" Melody said.

"This was your first Melody, so remember it" Carol said.

Melody nodded.

**End of chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

Ash sighed as he relaxed in the hot springs. It had been a tiring day for him and his friends. They had all helped first time gym leader Flannery get her gym in order and that was very hard. Followed with the usual Team Rocket ploy that left them all in need of some relaxation before the big battle. Ash was mulling over a battle plan when he heard the door to the springs open. He figured it was probably Brock or Max so he didn't look. When he caught the sight of red hair he sat in attention.

"Flannery, what are you doing here?" Ash asked shocked.

"I wanted to thank you Ash for helping me" Flannery said.

"Uh, it wasn't a problem at all" Ash said nervously.

He had realized that he was along in a hot spring with Flannery. All he was wearing was a towel around his waist and Flannery was dressed the same with a towel wrapped around her chest.

"No Ash, I want to thank you personally" Flannery said.

Before Ash could say a word Flannery yanked Ash towel off and began stroking his member. Ash was shocked at this, but the softness of the Lavaridge gym leader's hand was too good. Ash let out a groan as the strokes got more insistent.

"That feels so good" Ash moaned.

"It gets better" Flannery said.

The redheaded gym leader then dunked her head underwater and swallowed Ash's member. Ash gasped at the new sensation and held onto Flannery's head as she bobbed up and down. Flannery's tongue was working its magic and soon Ash couldn't hold back.

"I'm going to come" he warned.

Sadly Flannery was underwater and didn't hear this. So she was a bit surprised when her mouth was soon filled with Ash's seed. She was prepared though and swallowed the whole load. She then emerged gasping for air.

"You taste good Ash" she said.

Ash was panting. He had never felt anything like that before.

"Now time for you to repay the favor" Flannery said.

Before Ash could ask what it was Flannery put one leg up on the dry floor and shoved her cunt into Ash face. Ash wasn't sure what to do.

"Lick me Ash, lick me" Flannery said.

Ash's tongue licked tentatively at the surface of Flannery's cunt. She let out a moan and Ash jolted back a bit afraid he had hurt her.

"Don't stop, keep licking" Flannery ordered.

So Ash went back to licking. He got more into it as he discovered that Flannery tasted tart like. He didn't mind it too much and there seemed to be a never-ending stream of it. He finally stuck his tongue into Flannery's cunt, which caused the gym leader to gasp and hold onto Ash's head to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Ash's tongue worked in and out of Flannery and her hips bucked.

"Oh Ash, that's it fuck me with your tongue. Right there, yes, right there" Flannery moaned.

Ash nose soon brushed Flannery's clit, which caused Flannery to jerk and press Ash's head even tighter to her pelvis. His nose was now really rubbing against her clit and this caused Flannery's orgasm to come to a head. She let out a loud shriek that could wake the dead.

Ash's head was soon released and he was left gasping for breath with his face covered with Flannery's juices.

"here Ash, let me clean you up" Flannery said.

She then began to lick off all her juices off of Ash's face moaning all the while. This got Ash hard again and when Flannery was done she noticed.

"Time for the fucking" she said.

She then positioned herself over Ash's throbbing member and sank down. The two moaned. Flannery was moaning due to being filled by the biggest thing she'd ever had in her pussy. Ash was moaning since he had just enter the tightest, warmest, wettest pussy he had ever had. Once Flannery bottom out in Ash she began rocking her hips back and forth as she placed kisses all over Ash's face. Ash returned the kisses as his hips jerked up and down in his sitting position in time with Flannery's rocking.

The two build up a nice head of steam as they fucked one another. Flannery had her arms wrapped around Ash's neck to stable herself. She then pushed Ash's head down to her breasts and Ash began licking, sucking and biting them. This caused more bolts of pleasures surge through the gym leader. She didn't know how long she could last. She had never been this randy before, but this trainer just go her so wound up.

"Oh Ash, I'm going to come" Flannery moaned.

Ash felt Flannery's pussy grip him tightly and he gritted his teeth to stave off his own release. He didn't want to come now, he wanted to savor this pussy some more before releasing his seed. When Flannery's orgasm subsided Ash decided to take control. He lifted Flannery up with his cock still inside her. He got out of the water and laid the gym leader on the cold floor and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of her.

Flannery was in a swirl of pleasure as she was getting pounded. Her pussy was quite sensitive and she was coming every few minutes because of it.

"Ash stop, no more, I can't anymore" Flannery begged.

"You'll take it and like it" Ash grunted.

Flannery tried to get Ash off of her, but she was too weak and her body was still getting wracked by the orgasms firing off one after the other. Ash could feel he couldn't hold back any longer so with one final stroke he embedded himself deep within Flannery and unloaded his seed.

Flannery was just relieved it was over. She was exhausted and didn't think she could move. Ash pulled out and kissed softly in the lips.

"Thanks for the reward" he said.

"You're welcome" Flannery said before dozing off.

**End of chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

Ash awoke to find only darkness. It took him a while for him to realize he was blindfolded.

"Hello, anyone there?" the trainer called out.

"I see you're awake" a soft voice said.

The voice sounded feminine and that eased Ash's nervous a bit.

"Who's there, who are you?" Ash asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, you don't need to worry Ash. I won't bite. Unless you want me too" she said with a bit of a giggle.

"But who are you? Your voice sounds familiar, but I can't place it" Ash asked.

"Now it won't be any fun if you knew who I was now would it," she said teasingly.

"Uh?" Ash said.

"Forget it, lets get down to business" she said.

"Business, what business?" Ash asked.

"Oh, you're going to know soon" she said huskily.

Ash gulped. He wasn't sure if he should be excited, frighten, or all of the above. He figured out he was sitting tied to a chair. He tried to struggle out of his bindings, but found that they were too tight for him.

"No use struggling Ash the ropes are tied tight. You aren't going anywhere" she said with a low tone at the end.

Ash felt his cock get hard at the tone. He didn't want to get hard since he was still a bit scared of what might to come. Was this whole thing a trick of some kind? He wasn't sure. He then felt his pants being pulled off along with his boxers revealing his cock.

"Oh Ash, such a lovely cock you have. I'm going to enjoy sucking your seed from it" she said.

Ash cock twitched upon her this, then a warm mouth soon engulfed it. Ash hissed and his hips bucked upward.

"Oh fuck" Ash groaned.

"Not yet Ash, I want to taste your seed" she said then got back to sucking.

Ash grunted and groaned as the girl, whoever she was sucked his cock. He felt her tongue swirl around his entire length. The tongue was marvelous. But that was only a part of it. Her teeth grazed his skin of his cock and that sent shivers up his spine. Saliva drenched Ash's cock and some dripped off and landed to the floor.

Soon it was too much and Ash unleashed his torrent. It filled her mouth and poured down her throat. She worked her mouth and throat to keep the seed from spilling. She wasn't going to waste a bit of it.

"Mmmm, you taste so good. I could get used to it" she said.

Ash was panting. Sweat was collecting on his forehead and his shirt was sticking to his body. Hell, that was a hard orgasm he had. He never came so hard before.

"Now Ash, it's time to for you to return the favor" she said.

Ash was still a bit hazy from his orgasm until his nose caught scent of something he had never smelled before. Then he felt something wet hit his face and mouth.

"What the?" Ash asked before being smothered.

"Use your tongue Ash. Use your tongue and eat me out" she said panting.

Ash had no choice. He moved his tongue out and he tasted what he deemed was bitter yet tangy. It wasn't horrible at all, but not something he'd drink all the time.

"Come now Ash, put some oomph into it. I want to drench that pretty face of yours" she said with a bit of annoyance.

Ash growled and began going all out even though he had never done this before. He felt more pressure as a hand was pushing him harder into whatever he was eating. All he knew was that he had to breath through his nose since his mouth was preoccupied. His nose was nuzzled in the soft fuzz of whatever he was in. His nose would rub against a hard nub that would cause the girl to gasp.

Ash realized that this got her more excited. How he figured that was that the more liquid oozing from where his mouth was by when his nose rubbed the nub.

"Oh Ash, that's it use your nose to rub my clit" she said.

Ash didn't know what a clit was, but figured it was important for whatever she was feeling.

"Oh god Ash, I'm coming!" she screamed as she pressed Ash's head hard against her center.

Ash nearly blacked out due to the lack of oxygen when whatever was finally removed he was panting and if he could see himself he'd see that his face was red too along with his face was covered with a clear liquid.

"Let me clean you up then we'll get this party going" she said.

Ash then felt a tongue caress his face and kept going til all the foreign liquid was gone.

"Now it's time" she said.

Ash felt weight on his thighs and soon his hard cock, that had gotten hard from the tongue bath he had gotten was enveloped by something wet, hot, and tight. He groaned as it swallowed his cock. When it could go in no more it was soon removed then went back in.

Ash was grunting and bucking his hips in time with the movements. He could hear the pants, moans, and groans that was coming from the girl. He wished he could see who this person was who was giving him such great pleasure.

"Please, let me see you" Ash begged.

"Where would the fun be with that" she said with a pant.

He felt some kind of liquid on his thighs and it was warm. The movements kept going though it went faster and harder til with one final push down she let out a great scream as her juices spewed forth. Ash came hard also. His load shot right into the girl's center, to her womb.

"That feels so lovely Ash" she said as she stroked Ash's face.

"Can I see you now?" Ash asked panting.

"But I like you like this. Confused, horny, and mine" she said teasingly.

"Please, I want to. No, I need to see you" Ash begged.

"Very well" she said.

The blindfold was removed and it took a bit of time for Ash's eyes to adjust to the light after being in the dark for so long. When he got his sight back he could only stare in shock.

"YOU!?"

**End of chapter 21, part 1**


	22. Chapter 22

Lady Ilene?" Ash Ketchum asked shocked as he turned on a light.

"Hello Ash, it is customary for the queen to reward the winner of the tournament" Ilene said.

Ash gulped as all he could do was stare at Ilene's huge breasts. They looked so good.

"Like them Ash, they are all yours tonight" Ilene said.

Ash dove at them and Ilene fell back on the bed. She gasped as Ash's mouth latched onto one of her nipples. The boy definitely had some skill. She could tell as one of Ash's hands was working her other breast while the other was playing with her folds. But that didn't last as he plunged two fingers into her wet core.

"Oh my" Ilene gasped.

Ash kept up sucking Ilene's nipple, groping the other and finger fucking her. He then switched breasts and went sucking the other and groped the one he had sucked. He also increased the speed of his fingers and added a third too.

This was too much for Ilene and she came with a scream. She was panting from it. She had never come like this before, not with others.

Ash wasn't done. His cock was hard again and he wanted some of that sweet royal pussy. He dragged Ilene to him and shoved his entire cock inside her. Ilene wasn't ready for this and she screamed as she was stretched. Sure the three fingers she had inside her helped loosened her a bit, but it was nothing compared to the size of Ash's cock.

Ash fucked Ilene hard and long then slow and soft. He'd alternate his strokes to keep her on the edge. Whenever she got close he'd slow down only for her mewl in protest. He was enjoying this immensely.

"Please Ash, I need to come" Ilene begged.

"What's the magic words?" Ash asked.

"Please Ash, please" Ilene begged.

"Nope, the magic words are 'Ash fuck my brains out, I need your seed'," Ash said smirking.

Ilene gulped.

"Ash fuck my brains out, I need your seed" she said softly.

"I can't hear you" Ash said leaning over.

"Ash fuck my brains out, I need your seed" Ilene said a bit louder.

"Still can't hear you" Ash said.

ASH FUCK MY BRAINS OUT, I NEED YOUR SEED!" Ilene screamed.

Ash just grinned and began slamming hard in and out of Ilene. It didn't take long for Ilene to come and she saw a white light before she passed out.

When she awoke Ash looked down at her with a grin.

"Have a good rest?" he asked.

Ilene nodded.

"Good, because we're not done yet. I haven't come yet" Ash said.

Ilene was shocked. Ash hadn't come yet. How was that possible?

"I have great stamina and can last quite a while. Hope you can survive" Ash said with a grin.

Ilene whimpered slightly.

Ash then turned her over so she was on her hands and knees. He still had his cock inside her the whole time. Once in position Ash began to plow from the back. Ilene fell to her elbows from the force of the thrusts. Never had she felt such strength. Her cunt was convulsing and she knew she was coming.

They went at it at this position until Ash finally came. He let her rest for a bit then moved forward and placed his cock between Ilene's breasts. He enclosed the two large globes of flesh around his cock and began pumping. Ilene helped by licking the head of Ash' cock when it appeared. This went on til Ash came. His seed littered Ilene's face.

Ilene licked up what she could get when the door burst open.

"What's going on here?"

**End of chapter 22, part 2**


	23. Chapter 23

Double-O Nine, Domino was frustrated. She hadn't had a cock nor a dildo worked inside her since she started this damn mission to recapture Mewtwo. She blamed her boss Giovanni for this. She need some release and she was going to get it. She headed to the jail cell and pointed to the boy named Ash Ketchum.

"You, you're coming with me" she ordered.

"No way I'm going with you" Ash said stubbornly.

Domino wasn't going to let this get in her way. She had one of the Rocket grunts open the cell and she dragged Ash out. She dragged Ash to a private room she had selected beforehand. She had told all of the Rocket grunts to stay away from there no matter what they heard. She wasn't going be interrupted. Once inside the room she pushed Ash in, closed and locked the door.

"What's going on, what do you want?" Ash asked loudly.

"Shut up! I'm going to make this nice and simple for you. We're going fuck and there's nothing you can do about it" Domino said.

Ash's jaw dropped. Did she just hear this person right? She wanted to fuck him, I mean, have sex with him. He watched as Domino stripped out of her uniform revealing her black lace bra and panties. Once down to that she peeled off the last pieces of clothing. Ash's cock stirred at the sight.

"I see someone is up for a good time" Domino smirked.

Ash gulped.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I want to see it" Domino demanded.

Ash's mind was gone as his teenage hormones took their place. He yanked off his clothes and they laid off to the side in a pile he peeled off his boxers last and Domino licked her lips at the sight of the piece of meat before her. It was so big and thick. She knew she'd usually be a bit scared at the size, but right now she was too fucking horny to care. She got down on her knees and engulfed Ash's cock with her mouth. She sucked, licked, and bobbed her head taking as much of Ash's cock as she could.

Ash groaned as Domino's mouth worked her magic on his rod. He grabbed Domino's head and skull fucked her. He heard her gag a bit, but didn't care. He was going to fuck her face without a care of her pleasure.

Domino wasn't used to the force that Ash was using, but she adapted to it and soon was going with the flow and relaxed her throat muscles so the piece of meat could go down her throat. She even used those muscles to massage Ash's cock.

Ash groaned. Domino's mouth felt amazing. She sure knew how to suck cock. Hell, she was better than Misty, who had blown him a few times though never this good, ever.

"Here it comes" Ash warned.

Ash's seed shot down Domino's throat and all she could do was swallow. She almost suffocated due to the lack of air, but she was allowed to pull back and she gulped down a huge amount of oxygen to make up for what she had lost. Once her face was back to normal color she looked at Ash's cock, which only slightly limp. She used her hand and stroked it back to full mast. Once that was done she laid down and spread her legs showing off her glistening pussy.

"Stick that beast in me, fuck me with it. I need it" Domino begged.

Ash couldn't stand it. He had never fucked a girl before. Sure, he's been sucked off, but that was all. Misty would never let him fuck her. She wanted to wait for the right time, which never seemed to happen. And here was his chance. He wasn't going to waste it. He lunged at Domino pushing his cock into her.

Domino moaned as she was stretched to the max. She had a couple of cocks over the years, but never had one that stretched like this. It felt so good.

Ash began pumping in and out loving the feeling of Domino's pussy squeezing him. He could feel how wet she was and it helped him move with ease a bit. He then took his time and went at Domino's B cupped breasts. He sucked on a nipple before switching to the other. His hands worked on the one not being sucked on.

Domino groaned as Ash's mouth worked her chest. She liked the feelings Ash was giving her. His cock was hitting every spot inside her and his mouth was doing the same as well as his hands. Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly and she moaned long and hard as her juices squirted out of her. It sprayed the floor around Ash's cock.

Ash felt Domino come and he gritted his teeth to hold back his release. He felt Domino's walls clutch him and he had to stop to keep from coming. Once Domino's orgasm passed Ash began pumping again.

Domino just had a great orgasm and she was on her way to another, then another. It seemed Ash had great stamina and had yet to come. She had to remedy that since she wanted to fill his seed inside her. So as Ash began pumping again after her sixth orgasm she wrapped her legs around Ash to keep him in.

"Come in me Ash, I want you to come in me" Domino said.

Ash grunted and pumped in and out hard and fast. Sweat covered his entire body as well as Domino's, but neither cared since they were both in deep pleasure. Soon Ash felt his orgasm coming.

"I'm coming" he warned.

"Shot it inside me Ash, shot your sticky goodness inside me I need it, I want it" Domino wailed.

Ash slammed his cock one more time and his load released inside Domino. Domino as she felt the seed splash her walls. It felt so good.

"I hope you are protected, i sure don't want you to be pregnant." Ash said hoping that she did

"Watch out, then. Since i am not"

Soon they cleaned up and Domino led Ash back to the jail cell. She shoved him in and left without a word.

"Are you alright Ash, did she hurt you?" Misty asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Mist, just fine" Ash said hiding his 'I just got fucked' smile.

**End** of chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Anabel looked quite nervous as she stood there in front of the Ketchum house. She was staring at the door with a trembling hand. She was so nervous that she had to take several deep breaths to calm her.

"Relax, just relax. He'll be happy to see you" she said to herself.

She then raised her hand and knocked on the door tentatively. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, my name is Anabel, I am a Frontier Brain and I was wondering if Ash was home" Anabel said after bowing her head in greeting.

"Yes he is. He's in his room still asleep" the woman said.

"Oh, well then I guess I can come back later" Anabel said.

"Nonsense. The boy sleeps too much anyway. You go up and wake him. I need to get to the market to pick up a few items" the woman said.

"Thank you very much ma'am" Anabel said bowing her head.

"Have fun" the woman said.

Anabel made her way up the stairs and found Ash's room easily. She entered and found the room full of all the young trainer's accomplishments. She looked at all of them and was a bit in awe at how much the young man had done in his life so far. She also saw pictures from his travels. Pictures of his traveling companions and other people.

"Uh, Anabel, what are you doing here?"

This made the young Frontier Brain jump as she saw the young trainer awaken from his slumber. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. His attire was a t-shirt and his boxers. The sight made Anabel blush.

"H-h-hi Ash" she stuttered.

"Hello to you Anabel, but again what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I came to try and convince you to be a Frontier Brain" Anabel said.

"Anabel, I appreciate the offer, but like I told Scott. I want to travel around more before I become a Frontier Brain" Ash said.

"Please listen to my offer Ash" Anabel said.

"Okay" Ash said.

Anabel took a deep breath. She then bent down and kissed Ash. Ash was shocked by this. He had no idea what Anabel was doing. When she pulled away Ash blinked.

"Anabel, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just relax Ash" Anabel said.

Ash was a bit nervous when Anabel began taking off her clothes. She took off her shirt to reveal her plain white cotton bra. Next was her pants revealing her cotton panties the same white color as her bra. Ash felt himself get hard at the sight and Anabel couldn't help, but feel pleased that she was able to get this kind of reaction from the young trainer. She wasn't the most endowed girl with size A breasts, but she had other skills in her arsenal. She pulled Ash's shirt off and pushed him down.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything" Anabel said.

Ash had no idea what Anabel was talking about then he felt her take off his boxers. Hot breath caressed his cock and it jumped slightly. Anabel liked what she was looking at. Ash's cock was the biggest she had ever seen or ever had. She bent down and enveloped the engorged organ in her mouth. She began swirling her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down as she sucked on the fleshy rod.

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt Anabel work on his cock. Damn, the girl was good at it. Misty was pretty good when she traveled with him. May was a novice at it, but was a quick learner. But Anabel, she was in a league of her own with the way she was sucking his cock. He was ready to come sooner than he usual.

"Anabel, I'm going to come" Ash hissed in warning.

Anabel upped her sucking and soon her mouth was filled with Ash's seed. She swirled it around in her mouth mentally judging the taste and found it was the best she had ever had. Ashe swallowed and turned to face Ash, who was red faced and panting slightly.

"How was that?" she asked.

"That was the best damn blowjob I've ever had" Ash said.

Anabel was pleased hearing this.

"Time for me to repay the favor" Ash said.

Before Anabel could say a thing her back was touching the mattress. Soon her bra was gone and Ash's slightly calloused hands manipulated her small breasts. Anabel moaned at this action. The roughness of Ash's hands scraped against her sensitive skin causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through her whole body. She was sure she had soaked her panties. As one hand kept rubbing Anabel's chest the other peeled off Anabel's soaked panties off. She was fully naked and didn't even know it. She first realized it when two fingers entered her. She gasped at the intrusion.

"Your cunt is so tight" Ash commented.

"It always been, like, that" Anabel panted.

"Then I can't wait to fuck it" Ash said.

Anabel groaned at just the thought of Ash's cock inside her. That thought made her come. Her juices roared out of her pussy drenching the mattress.

"Looks like you're ready" Ash said.

"Yes Ash, fuck me" Anabel moaned as she thrusted her hips out.

Ash obliged. His cock was hard again after soaking up the sight of a moaning and panting Salon Maiden. He inserted his cock and gritted his teeth. Damn, she was tighter than he first expected. She was as tight as a virgin. But once he was fully sheathed he found she wasn't. He laid there inside Anabel reveling at her pussy clenching around him.

"Please Ash, please fuck me. I need this" Anabel said.

Ash nodded and began pulling out slowly. Anabel whined at this and Ash groaned. He had most of his cock out then shoved right back in. That was the pace he went at and he increased it as Anabel begged him to go faster.

"Oh Ash, I've thought of this since the first time I saw you. I knew you'd be a great lover" Anabel moaned as her arms were around Ash's neck holding him close to her.

Ash grunted as he pumped in and out of Anabel enjoying the tightest pussy he's ever had. If this was Anabel's incentive to get him to join the Battle Frontier then he was sold.

"Oh Ash, I'm going to come, please come with me, please" Anabel whined.

"I'm going to come too" Ash grunted.

With one final thrust he exploded and his seed shot into Anabel's quivering pussy.

"Oh Ash, I love you" Anabel said with a sigh.

Ash was shocked by Anabel's declaration, but he looked at her and smiled. He bent down and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Love you too, Anabel" he said.

Anabel smiled.

"So, how about it, willing to be a frontier brain and stay with me after your sinnoh journey, since we both are unprotected, i am not surprised if i am pregnant"

"Well, ok. for you, my love, ana"

"Thank you, ashy"

**End of chapter 24, part 1  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Anabel pouted as she looked at her fellow Frontier Brain.

"You know our rule Salon Maiden. You knew it when your little plan worked" Greta said smirking.

"I know that, but why do you have to do it now?" the petite lavender haired girl asked with a pout.

"I wanted a piece of him as soon as I battled him. The fire inside him made my loins burn" Greta said with a lustful smile.

"Still not fair" Anabel said still pouting.

"Hey, better me than Lucy. You know that she likes to try out the new model first" Greta said.

Anabel just pouted.

/Scene Break/

Newly made Frontier Brain Ash Ketchum walked up to the Battle Arena. He was their to get some personal training from Greta. He entered and smiled as memories of the time he was her for his battle came flooding back.

"Hey Ash" Greta greeted.

"Great, it's great to see you" Ash said with a smile.

"Likewise, ready for some intense training?" Greta asked.

"You bet" Ash said.

"Good, come with me" Greta said.

Ash followed Greta and soon found himself in Greta's bedroom. He looked around confused as to what was going on.

"Uh Greta, why are we in your room, I thought we were going to train?" Ash asked.

"Oh we are, this is going to be some rigorous training" Greta said as she took of her robe.

Ash gulped. He now had an idea as to what was going on. His cock began to stir as Ash watched Greta reveal more of herself to him. Soon she was naked.

"Come here Ash, we need to start your training" Greta said as wiggled a finger at Ash.

Ash came out of his trance and rushed over. He pulled Greta into a kiss and soon his clothes went flying. Ash laid on top of Greta kissing and groping her. He found that Greta's breasts were bigger than Anabel's about a cup size or two. Her nipples were rock hard already and Ash tweaked them with his fingers and mouth.

Greta withered under Ash's touch. She had no idea that Ash's hands and mouth were so talented. She had already come a couple times with mini-orgasms. She knew she was more than wet enough for Ash.

"Oh yes, Ash, that's it. Give me your cock, I need it inside me now" Greta demanded.

Ash shoved his cock into Greta's overly wet pussy and the Frontier Brain gasp in pain since she was stretched wider than she had ever been by a piece of meat. But Ash didn't stop. He did however slow his pace til she was comfortable enough with his cock. Greta moved her hips to urge Ash to go faster and Ash obliged.

Greta was withering on the bed. She hadn't had a cock for a while and the few she had weren't good at all. They were too small and came too soon. She knew Ash wouldn't disappoint her after hearing from Anabel about Ash's stamina and size.

"Fuck, fuck me Ash, pound the shit out of me!" Greta screamed.

Ash was now slamming his cock in and out of Greta mercilessly.

"So tight, how come you're still so tight" Ash said through gritted teeth.

"I work out baby, unlike Anabel who is petite I have to work out to keep a tight pussy" Greta said through a groan.

Soon Greta felt her orgasm wash over her and she sighed and smiled. It was like an old friend she hadn't seen for so long. Ash though kept going til he released his seed. He then pulled out and Greta pounced on him with her mouth taking Ash's rod. She sucked off all of her juice off him and swirled her tongue around the piece of meat.

"Shit, you're a much better cock sucker than Anabel" Ash hissed.

"I have more experience than her" Greta said then went back to sucking Ash's cock.

She then got back to work, but this time applied more suction onto Ash's cock. This had Ash groan and thrust his hips a bit into Greta's willing mouth. Greta encouraged this and soon Ash was fucking her face. Her nose would be buried in Ash's pubic hair every in thrust. It tickled her nose. Soon Ash came and Greta did her best to swallow, but a bit of Ash's come escaped. It leaked from her mouth and she used her fingers to grab the strays.

"Damn you taste good. Anabel wasn't lying" Greta said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

Greta then went on to explain that it is sort of a ritual when a new Frontier Brain comes in they are fucked by the current ones. If it was a guy then the girls would have him and if it were a girl then the guys would have the fun.

Ash wasn't sure he liked this, but seeing as he was in too deep to back out he'd have to live with it.

"So that means Lucy is next?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and she's going to be pissed since she usually gets the guy next after either me or Anabel. Though this is the first Anabel has ever gotten" Greta said.

"Okay, so what happens next?" Ash asked.

"We rest a bit then I want this beast back in me" Greta said as she grabbed a hold of Ash's limp member.

"That can be arranged" Ash said.

Ash and Greta spend the rest of the afternoon and night fucking one another.

**End of chapter 25, part 2**


	26. Chapter 26

Lucy was upset. Anabel and Greta had already had a taste of the new Frontier Brain. It wasn't fair, she was the one that usually had first dibs. She was going to make those bitches pay, but right now she had to get ready for Ash.

/Scene Break/

Ash arrived at the Battle Pike knowing what he was in for. Both Greta and Anabel warned him that Lucy might be pissed at being last and she'd take her frustration out on him. He sighed and shook his head. He prepared himself for whatever he was about to face.

"Hello, anyone here?" he called.

Ash found a note that said, 'bedroom' and had a map so he wouldn't lose his way. He used the map and found the bedroom door ajar slightly. He peeked in and found Lucy waiting for him.

"About fucking time Ketchum, I was getting bored waiting" Lucy said grumpily.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets get this over with" Ash said.

Lucy wasn't happy with Ash's attitude. She was going to show him she was the best fuck of the entire Battle Frontier, better than Anabel and Greta.

"Time to fuck" she said as she ripped her clothes off then grabbed Ash and tore his clothes off.

She then grabbed Ash's cock and pumped hard a few times before sticking it in her mouth. She sucked hard on Ash's cock, which caused the trainer to wince a bit. But then figured if she was going to be rough then he might as well do the same to her. He then grabbed the back of Lucy's head and began to skull fuck her.

Lucy was a bit shocked at the force Ash was using and gagged slightly as the tip of his cock hit the back of her mouth before going down her throat.

"Oh no you don't Lucy, you're going to fuck my cock with your throat" Ash said as Lucy tried to pull back.

Tears well up in the Pike Queen's eyes, but she endured. She's had a few rough fucks through her life and knew what to do. She just hoped Ash wasn't super kinky or anything.

"Here comes my load bitch, you better swallow all of it" Ash grunted.

Soon Lucy's mouth was filled to the brim and more with Ash's seed. She started to choke a bit and when Ash pulled out she was gasping for breath. Somehow she managed to not let a single drop of come leave her mouth, but it was difficult.

"That was fun, what next?" Ash asked smirking.

Lucy was still catching her breath and her mind caught up with her. Anabel and Greta must've told him something he should do to her. That was the only explanation to why Ash was acting like this. She was so going to pay them back.

Ash got bored with Lucy's inactivity and decided to take action. He pushed her down and shoved his cock into Lucy's tight cunt. Lucy screamed in pain as she was speared. As Ash gritted his teeth. Damn, was she fucking tight. He wondered when was the last time this bitch was fucked. It took a few tries, but Ash finally got all of his cock inside Lucy. Lucy got used to the intrusion, but was panting and wincing the first couple times Ash had to pull back and push in.

Ash then began to move in and out of Lucy at a quick pace and all Lucy could do was hold on for dear life. Ash didn't waste time and took it up a notch. He began fucking Lucy hard and fast.

"Oh fucking god, please stop! Please, go slower" Lucy begged.

"But isn't this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you, right? Well, I'm fucking you so quit whining bitch" Ash barked.

Lucy had tears in her eyes as she moaned her pleasure. Soon her orgasm rocked her and she let out a gasp.

Ash gritted his teeth as Lucy's orgasm hit her. Her cunt held him tightly and he had to stop so he wouldn't come too soon. Once Lucy's orgasm subsided Ash went back to his fast and hard pace. This became the norm. Every time Lucy came Ash would stop then start again when it passed.

"Please stop, I can't take any more" Lucy begged after she had her seventh orgasm.

She was exhausted and had no idea if she could go on anymore. She had never gone this long and Ash seemed to have more than enough strength to continue.

"Not yet bitch, I still need to come" Ash grunted.

Lucy whimpered.

Soon finally Ash shot his seed into Lucy and Lucy was finally able to relax.

Ash pulled out with cock now limp.

"We're done, for now" he said.

Lucy whimpered. She wasn't sure if she wanted another round.

**End of chapter 26, part 3 end.**


	27. Chapter 27

Ash and Casey were in the woods. She wanted to thank Ash personally for saving her Chikorita. She had prepared herself for this. She took a deep breath and walked towards Ash. She was just wearing her Electabuzz hat and jersey. Her shorts were gone and if you looked under it you d see she wasn t wearing any panties.

"Time for me to thank you Ash" Casey purred.

Ash gulped as his cock hardened.

Casey unzipped Ash's jeans and pulled out his cock.

"Oh my, this is going to be good" she muttered.

She then took the entire length into her mouth and began working it. She was a novice at blowjobs, but she what she didn't have in experience she made up for with enthusiasm. Saliva coated and spilled everywhere.

"Fuck Casey" Ash grunted.

He held Casey's head, not forcing her at all, but just enjoying the whole experience.

Casey worked her mouth to the best of her ability and then she took her hand and cupped Ash's balls.

Ash groaned and bucked his hips pushing his cock deep within the young trainer's mouth making her gag. He fired his load into her mouth and Casey pulled back and cough up a bit of the white liquid.

"Damn, I didn't expect there'd be so much" Casey coughed.

"Yeah, well that happens" Ash said.

Casey wiped her mouth.

"I promise I'll get better" she said.

"I know you will Casey. This was your first?" Ash asked.

Casey nodded.

"Then lets continue the trend" Ash said.

Casey got up and unbuttoned her jersey though left it on. Her budding breasts were there and her nipples were hard.

"Make me a woman, Ash" she said breathlessly.

Ash grinned as he stroked his member back to hardness. He was going to enjoy this. He then motioned Casey to sit in his lap. Casey did and slowly lowered herself.

"Take your time. It will hurt the first time" Ash said.

Casey nodded as she felt the bulbous head split her. She gasped at the unknown sensation. Soon she groaned as she felt it fill her. When it hit her barrier she stopped.

"Can you please?" she asked.

Ash nodded and took her hips in his hands.

"Brace yourself" he said.

Casey nodded and closed her eyes. Ash pulled Casey up a bit then slammed her down hard breaking her virginity. Tears spilled from Casey's eyes. Ash waited and wiped the droplets and peppered small kisses all around her face. Casey was panting from the pain, but soon it eased up.

"I can go now Ash" she said.

Ash nodded and Casey began going up and down slowly getting used to the new sensation. But she loved it. Every stroke a jolt of lightning rushed through her. She wanted more. So she began going faster and faster. Ash moved his hands from Casey's hips and began playing with Casey's still developing breasts.

He toyed with Casey's fleshy pebbles, then he bent his head down and began sucking them.

"Oh fuck Ash" Casey moaned.

Her first orgasm roared through her and she was weaken by its intensity. She was left panting and didn't know if she could keep going.

"Don't worry Casey, I'll take over" Ash said.

"Thank you Ash" Casey said out of breath still.

Ash put his hands on Casey's hips again and then began driving her up and down on his pole. He went faster and faster and Casey nearly blacked-out from her second orgasm. Ash waited til she regained conscious and he began again. This went on til Casey had nine orgasms and Ash finally fired his load into Casey's hyper-sensitive cunt.

"How you feeling?" Ash asked.

"Fucking fantastic" Casey said before dozing off.


	28. Chapter 28

Ash was once again along with Casey since she wanted to thank him for her newest Pok mon. Casey sauntered over wearing what she was wearing their last encounter.

"Time to say thank you, Ash" she said seductively.

She then bent over revealing her pussy to Ash. She was holding onto a tree for support.

Ash got up and got in behind Casey. He took off his pants and boxers, stroked his cock a bit then slammed into her. He felt that she wasn't as tight as she was one he first fucked her, but she wasn't totally loose either. She felt just right.

"Oh fuck Ash, you're just as big as I remembered you" Casey moaned.

Ash then pulled back then proceed to fuck Casey long and hard.

Casey was moaning and she gripped the tree. She felt the bark getting in-between her fingernails and knew it was a bit painful, but right now she didn't care. Ash still had the biggest cock she had ever had even after all she had been through sexual so far on her journey.

Ash fucked her then spotted one of the fans Casey used when she did her Electabuzz song. He slowed his pace and picked the item up. He then began swatting Casey white bottom.

"Fuck Ash, that's right spank me. Spank my ass" Casey moaned.

The spanking caused her to come. She didn't even know she had a spanking fetish til now, but now that she did know she couldn't get enough.

Ash swatted Casey's ass harder and harder leaving red marks all over her normally pristine bottom. His pelvis was drenched in Casey's juices. He was gritting his teeth every time her pussy gripped his rod.

Casey was having the best orgasms she's ever had since her first time with Ash. All the other guys she screwed just never got her off like Ash had. And here she was again getting plowed by the best and coming above the rest.

Ash finally came spewing his load in to Casey's overworked core. He pulled out and Casey slumped to the ground. She winced as her red ass touched the grass.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine, just a bit sore" Casey said.

"Oh, sorry" Ash apologized.

"Oh no, don't apologize. I love getting spanked. I never came so hard, not even our first time" Casey said.

"Okay" Ash said.

Casey yawned.

"Time for a nap" She said.

Ash smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Sara sighed. She knew what she had to do. She just had the ceremony for her to take the throne. She now wanted to celebrate, but a bit more private. She had someone in mind to join her. She just hoped he was willing to join her. She headed to his room and knocked.

"Come in."

Sara entered and found Ash sitting on the bed.

"Princess Sara, is something wrong?" Ash asked.

Sara shook her head.

"No Ash, I just was wondering if you wanted to join me in a special ceremony" Sara lied.

"Sure" Ash said.

Sara let a breath of relief. Part one done with.

"Good, come with me please" she said.

Ash followed Sara down the halls and was wondering where they were going. Soon they got to their destination and Sara led them in. Ash looked around and found no one else was there, just them.

"Uh Sara, where is everyone else?" he asked.

"Oh Ash, this ceremony is just for two" Sara giggled.

Ash blinked. He was quite confused.

Sara led Ash to the big bed that was the middle of the room. They both sat down and Sara took the first move. She kissed Ash. Ash a bit shocked and his mind was wondering what was going on. He then felt Sara's small hand massage his groin and it all clicked.

_So she wants to do it, well then, I'll let her have it_ the trainer thought.

Ash kissed back and gently pushed Sara down on the bed. He got on top of her and grounded his pelvis into hers. Sara moaned at this action. Her center was on fire and was leaking her nectar.

"Ash" she moaned.

Ash kept kissing Sara has his hands work Sara's dress off. It was hard since it was put on very well. He wanted to rip it, but he didn't think Sara would like that much. So he took off the dress the opposite way it was put on. Very slowly.

Sara was in a haze of pleasure since she had never felt anything like this before. She was a novice in lovemaking in a whole. She had the concepts down and all, but didn't know what to really do in the event of intercourse.

Ash finally got the dress off and marveled at Sara untainted body. Damn, she looked good. Her breasts were a size B and her nipples were perky and erect already. Sara's center was covered with hair, which turned him off a bit. He didn't care for the wild bush the princess had. But he'd over look that. A pussy was a pussy after all.

He then began kissing down Sara's body. He began kissing her lips, then face, then went to her neck and stopped there to suck her pulse point. Sara gasped at this new sensation.

"Oh Ash" she groaned.

Ash then moved his mouth down and explored her chest. He licked the entire breast ignoring the nipple and then he switched and did the same to the other breast. Sara arched her back wanting more of Ash's mouth on her globes of flesh.

Sara couldn't believe all the new feelings coursing through her. It was astounding and a bit frightening too. These feeling threaten to overwhelm her entire system. But it felt so good that it couldn't all bad. She wanted more. She felt her core aching for his touch. She thrusted her hips out begging Ash to go there.

Ash's hand obliged and probed Sara's cunt, but never dared entered. Not yet. He got her wetter and wetter. Sara moaned.

"Ash, please, quit playing" Sara panted.

Ash grinned and kissed Sara.

"Patience" he said.

He then took off his clothes and Sara saw her first nude male body. It was shocking. Ash's body was lean and muscled. Her eyes were drawn down and saw the phallus. It was big and thick, and was it jumping? That couldn't be right, was it?

"Relax Sara. It'll be alright" Ash said gently.

Sara trusted Ash and she let Ash blanket her with his body. The skin-to-skin contact caused Sara to gasp. Fire spread throughout her whole body as their bodies touched.

"Oh god" Sara groaned.

Ash smirked. He knew Sara was more than ready. He then began to ease his cock into Sara's virgin passage. It took some time since she was so fucking tight. He had to work his rod in a few times to finally make through. Sara was withering through all this since this was a very new sensation. It felt so good, though a bit painful. She felt his thing push into her deeper and deeper when it stopped. She felt it hit a barrier.

"This will hurt, brace yourself" Ash warned.

Sara nodded. She heard the first time was painful. She clamped her eyes closed and gripped the sheets.

Ash saw she was as prepared as she could be and slammed home. He ripped her hymen away.

Sara yelped in pain and tears leaked from her eyes from the pain the shot through her. It hurt so bad. She wanted to make it stop. But the pain didn't last very long and soon she just felt Ash inside her. It felt amazing. She opened her eyes and saw Ash staring at her.

"Make love to me Ash" she said softly.

Ash nodded and began rocking back and forth, in and out of Sara. Sara moaned loudly as she was being violated. It was indescribable. Pleasure rocketed through her body to her brain causing it be overloaded.

"Yes Ash, oh yes. It feels so good. Please more, I want more. Please" Sara whined.

Ash started going faster and faster, but in small increments. He wanted Sara's first time to be the damn best she ever had. He then felt Sara's hands moved and grip his back. Thankfully her nails were neither long nor short and sharp. She clenched his back as her first orgasm rolled over her.

"ASH!" Sara screamed.

Ash felt Sara come. He paused and let her ride through it. When she came down she was panting heavily.

"How was it?" he asked.

"My god, it was amazing. I've never felt anything like it before" Sara said.

"Want another?" Ash asked.

"Yes please" Sara said eagerly.

Ash began his thrusting again and Sara began feeling the build up of her orgasm. It felt so incredible that such a powerful force was within her and could be released by Ash.

Ash kept working and he knew he was close. Damn, he had to hold back. He wanted Sara to come again before he did. So he fought back as hard as he could. He worked his member in and out of Sara's quivering core.

"Ash, so close, oh so close" Sara groaned.

Ash sped up knowing it was a risk, but he wanted Sara to come.

Sara let out a wail as she came again. She slumped to the bed exhausted. She was breathing heavily. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her whole body tingling with her peak. A sheen of sweat covered her body.

"Oh Ash, that was so wonderful" Sara said.

As smiled.

"I still need to come" he said.

"Oh please, don't let me stop you" Sara said.

Ash began again, this time pumping in and out hard and fast. Sara was shocked at the speed and the only thing she could do was hold on.

"Ash, Ash, oh Ash!" Sara whined.

Her pussy still sensitive from her recent orgasm was now spiking with mini peaks hitting her. They were firing off at a rapid rate and Sara was unable to do anything. This was all new to her.

Ash fired into Sara as Sara had her third big orgasm. This was her biggest and she blacked out. Before she blacked out Ash asked.

"Ready for more?"


	30. Chapter 30

Princess Salvia smiled as she finished her first contest ever and was happy that she was able to switch with Dawn to experience this. She was getting ready to leave the now empty locker room that coordinators used to get ready when Ash came in.

"That was some amazing moves you did out there" Ash commented.

"Thank you, it was quite fun" Salvia with a smile.

"You know, Dawn and I have a little tradition we do each time she wins a contest" Ash said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Salvia asked curiously.

Ash moved in and kissed Salvia's royal lips. She gasped and pulled back touching where Ash kissed her.

"What was that?" the princess asked.

"That is a part of what I do every time Dawn wins" Ash said.

Salvia liked it, she liked it a lot.

"What else is a part of what you do with Dawn?" she asked.

Ash smirked.

/Scene Break/

Salvia moaned as she pushed up against the lockers. Her pussy was being violated by Ash's mighty cock.

"Like that, you like my cock fucking your royal pussy" Ash grunted.

"Oh yes, please, more, I want more" Salvia moaned as she tried to keep herself contained.

Ash grinned as he thrusted in harder and faster into Salvia. She had such a fucking tight cunt. Fucking hell, she was a goddamn virgin. He should've known, but he was too wrapped into wanting to fuck her to even think about that. So when she screamed in pain when her hymen was broken Ash was a bit scared since Salvia screamed so loud he feared someone might come to find them. But luckily for him no one did come.

Now Ash had spewed his load into this princess twice, but he was far from finished. Salvia seemed to think so also as she kept begging for more and more. This girl had a hidden whore within her just dying to come out since she wasn't like this at all before.

"OH FUCK!" Salvia yelled as she came again.

Ash was panting as he slowed his pace. Salvia was resting her sweaty head on Ash's shoulder doing her best to regain her breath after her humongous orgasm. She had never felt such a great rush of pleasure before. She had diddled herself from time to time, but this was so much fucking better. Now if only she could get her body to stop trembling from the pleasurable aftershocks.

"You alright?" Ash asked.

"Yes, just need to rest for a bit" Salvia said with her head still on Ash's shoulder.

Ash just nodded.

When Salvia finally regained her composure she looked up wanting more. Ash grinned and removed her from lockers and laid her on the bench. Ash hadn't removed himself from Salvia's depth at all with his moving. Once they settled on the bench with Salvia lying on her back Ash then lifted one of her legs onto his shoulders and began pumping once again.

Saliva gasped at this new angle of penetration. Ash was hitting place inside that he hadn't before. It felt so amazing and she shrieked her pleasure at this new fucking position.

"Oh yes Ash, yes. So good, fuck so good. Deeper, harder, please" Salvia pleaded.

Ash thrusted in harder and faster into Salvia. Sweat was dripping from his brow and off the tip of his nose. He had never gone this hard and fast before it seemed. He was gripping the edges of the bench from under Salvia. He didn't want to bruise her flawless flesh since that make someone suspicious. So he gripped the bench tightly.

Salvia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure rushed through her. She felt her cunt clench around Ash's pumping organ and she knew she had come again. She didn't have any clue how you could feel so weak and yet so strong at the same time in the same instant. Her body went limp after her peak.

Ash stopped seeing that Salvia was unconscious. He shook his head and pulled out and sat on the bench to rest for a bit.

Salvia awoke sometime later and sat up to find Ash looking at her.

"You alright?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but why'd you stop?" Salvia asked.

"You fell unconscious. It wouldn't be right to finish with you passed out" Ash said.

"Oh, thank you so much" Salvia said.

"You're welcome, now how about we finish up?" Ash asked.

Salvia nodded.

"Good, to finish it up you're going to be on top" Ash said.

Salvia nodded. She was very excited with this new position. Ash got down onto the floor and laid down. He then guided Salvia and had her lower herself down on to Ash. She moaned all the way down.

"Good, now just bounce up and down and rock back and forth. Go at a pace you feel comfortable with" Ash advised.

Salvia nodded and began rocking back and forth as she slowly humped Ash's groin. Soon she got used to and started to go faster and faster. She threw her head back as she moaned out her pleasure. Her hands splayed on Ash's chest to not only balance herself, but to give her leverage.

Ash let Salvia do everything since he wanted her to get the most pleasure out of this. But when he saw she was slowing down he took over since she was getting tired never doing this much work before. So Ash gripped Salvia's hips and began moving up and down. Salvia was practically a rag doll as she was jostled up and down on Ash.

"OH YES HERE I COME!" Salvia exclaimed.

Ash came just seconds after her and then she collapsed on top of him panting heavily.

/Scene Break/

Ash, Dawn and Brock were back on the road after Dawn and Salvia trade to their rightful places. Brock was ahead of the trainer and coordinator.

"So Ash, how'd you like Salvia?" Dawn asked.

"She was good, but I missed your more vocal performance" Ash said.

"Well then, I'll have to make up for that soon" Dawn said.

"Can't wait" Ash said.


	31. Chapter 31

Serena was nervous. Very nervous. She looked around the house and made sure everything was all set, perfect.  
Everything had to be perfect for tonight. Why is that you might ask?  
Well tonight she was going to give herself to her best friend. Her first friend, the one she had known since she could even remember.  
They had made a pact to lose each other virginity together. Sure they dated other people, but this was a promise that neither would break at all.

The doorbell rang and Serena jumped. Had the doorbell always been so loud? She then remembered that the house was empty. Her parents were out doing their own Valentine's Day thing and wouldn't be back til Sunday night. Tonight was Friday. Yes, it is Valentine's Day, which puts an even bigger emphasis on everything.

Now neither planned doing giving their virginity to each other on Valentine's Day. They just picked a day and then went from there. It wasn't til later they realized the day they picked was for couples. It shocked them, but decided to go through with it albeit some hesitation.

Serena got to the door and took a deep breath, checked her breath and her appearance in the nearby mirror. She fluffed her blond hair out some and then straighten her outfit. She then opened the door and there was Ash standing there looking more nervous than he had ever been standing on her doorstep. Even more so than all the times he would stand out there before.

"Hi Ash" Serena greeted putting on a smile though her insides were more twisted than a pretzel.

"Hi Serena, um, you look great tonight" Ash said.

"Oh, thanks Ash" Serena said blushing.

Sure Ash had compliment her before on how she dressed, but it was different this time.

"C-c-come on in" Serena said.

Ash did.

"So, um, what's the plan?" he asked as he hung up his coat.

"Oh, um, well I thought we'd have dinner first. You know before we do, um, _that_" Serena said.

"Sure, sounds good" Ash said with nervousness.

They went into the dining room and Serena rushed to the kitchen. She had spent all day cooking the perfect meal. Now Serena wasn't the best cook, but she sure as heck could cook unlike others she knew. She looked over what she had made and was pleased with it. She then brought it in and Ash being the gentleman helped her and even pulled out her chair for her. She smiled and thanked him.

Soon they were eating in silence. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Neither were really eating though since they were so nervous with what was to come.

"So, um, you heard what Dawn gave Paul today?" Serena asked hoping to break the ice.

"Huh, oh yeah. I don't think I ever saw Paul so red in my entire life" Ash said smiling.

That seemed to crack the ice some.

"Yeah, Dawn told me all about what she had planned. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was adamant about it" Serena said.

"Really, well that sounds like Dawn. Once she has an idea in her head it's hard to pull her away from it" Ash said.

"Yeah" Serena said.

What the two were talking about was that Dawn surprised Paul with a huge Valentines jamboree really. She had confetti, flowers, music, everything really. Paul looked really embarrassed and tried to hide, but it was hard when Dawn had focused everything on him. The two had been dating for six months and Dawn wanted their first Valentines to be special. Paul, like many guys across the world didn't even have Valentine's Day on their radar.

After that talk things got smoother for the two. They talked like they always had. Like what's going on in the dating/crushes/breaking up circle. And everything going on in the mayhem that is school.

"May has a crush on you Ash, you know that" Serena said.

Ash nearly spit out what he was drinking.

"You're serious?" he asked.

Serena nodded.

"But she hasn't said anything to me" Ash said.

The ice was broken for good and they talked like they always did. After the meal was done though the weight of what was going to happen tonight was felt on the two of them again. They had moved to the living room. They sat on the couch next to each other though with some space apart from one another.

"So, um, how should we do this?" Ash asked.

"I, um, say how about we watch a movie" Serena suggested.

She knew she was only putting it off, but she was too nervous and she needed a way out for now.

"Sure" Ash said trying to hide some relief. He was very nervous.

They watched the movie in silence. When the movie was over it was time and they both knew it.

"So, I guess it's time" Serena said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess" Ash said.

They moved closer with great hesitance until they were close to one another. They could feel each other's breath. Ash licked his lips making Serena look down at them. They closed the space between them and kissed. It was full of nerves and fear. They pulled away blushing madly and not looking at each other.

"Um, maybe we should go to my room?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah, okay, sounds good" Ash said.

Serena got up and Ash followed. They went upstairs and then into Serena's room. Serena had changed her sheets for this night. They were silk and everything. She had bought these with her own money and hid them so her parents won't find out and ask questions she really didn't want to answer. Serena then dashed around to light candles she had set up around her room. She then turned off the lights letting the lights of the candles dance around the room.

"Wow" Ash commented.

"Yeah, I kind of want it to be romantic, if that's okay with you" Serena said.

"I have, uh, no problem with that" Ash said.

"Good, good, um lets get started?" Serena asked nervously.

"Um okay, how?" Ash asked.

Serena wasn't really sure either. She bit her lip. She had this all kind of planned out in her head, but now that it's reality she wasn't sure at all. Nothing felt right. It wasn't wrong per se, but it wasn't what she had dreamed or planned out at all.

Ash though decided to take action, he pushed all of his nerves and anxiety away. He got in front of Serena and pulled her into a deep kiss. Serena was shocked by this action, but accepted it. They kissed and soon Ash's tongue begged entrance to her mouth. Serena complied and allowed entry. Their tongues dueled against one another.

While this was going on Ash's hands slowly moved up and down Serena's side making her shiver. Her touches were so soft, slow, and sensual. She wanted more. She began to move her hands.

Somehow they tumbled on the bed with Ash on top of Serena. They kept making out though the heat had risen dramatically. Serena was tugging on Ash's polo shirt he was wearing as Ash was doing the same with Serena's blouse. Both realized they were doing the same thing to each other and let out a laugh.

They broke apart and took off their shirts. Ash stared at Serena's white lace bra. Serena stared back at Ash's tanned chest. They then blushed as they noticed the other looking. It was Serena this time to get things back on track. She kissed Ash as her hands explored the new realm that was before her. Her hands, fingers caressed the hot skin of Ash's chest.

Ash's hand roamed Serena' skin as well. His hands went back to unclip her bra, but this was his first so it took him a while to get it done. He wanted to rip it off when he finally go it undone. He tossed the garment away and his hands sought out the twin flesh globes making Serena gasp.

"Are you alright, did I hurt you?" Ash asked scared.

"No, I'm fine, keeping doing that. touch my breasts" Serena said with a red face due to embarrassment of what she was saying.

Ash just nodded and caressed Serena's tits amazed how soft and warm they were. He weighed them in his hands letting his thumbs stroke her nipples. Serena shivered at this.

"Ash, I, um, want to see more" Serena said shyly.

Ash nodded as he nervously undid his pants. He pulled them down showing off his undies with a bulge. Serena's eyes just stared at the bulge.

"Um, your turn" Ash said.

Serena blushed and removed her skirt and tossed it to the floor.

It was now Ash's turn to stare as he saw the wet spot in the crotch of Serena's white lace panties.

"So" Ash swallowed, "what next?"

Serena shakily pulled Ash back into a kiss.

"Lets just keep going and do whatever" she said with shaky breath.

Ash nodded and kissed Serena back.

They kept making out again as their bodies rubbed together. It was getting too much for the both of them. Their urges, their hormones. Serena was grinding against Ash's bulge moaning and panting. Ash was grinding back just as hard as Serena. They both came and sighs of content came out of their mouths.

"Um, maybe we should get out of dirty underwear?" Ash suggested.

Serena nodded though she was bright red since she'd be nude in front of Ash. She hadn't been naked in front of Ash since they were babies having baths together.

"Okay, on the count of three" she said.

Ash nodded.

The short countdown began and when the last number was uttered under great nerves and anxiety they pulled of the last of their clothing now totally naked. They stared, neither could believe what they were looking at. Ash got hard again staring at Serena in all of her naked glory.

"Ash, I-I-I'm ready" Serena stuttered.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

Serena nodded and laid down.

"Um, condom?" Ash asked.

Serena turned over to her bedside table and opened a drawer. She pulled out a wrapped condom and handed it to Ash. Ash opened the package and slipped the contraceptive on. He then looked down at Serena, who had gotten back in position. He then angled his cock so he'd enter her. He then sank in groaning feeling Serena's tightness.

Serena gasped feeling Ash enter her. She had never felt like anything like this before. It hurt slightly, but she wasn't going to say a thing. As she felt Ash sink deeper and deeper into her she was kind of glad she broke her hymen a while ago though that was on accident. She was playing with herself with a handle of a hairbrush. When her father shouted her name she jumped and pushed the handle deeper tearing her hymen. It hurt like a bitch.

Ash was inside Serena and wondered why she didn't have that barrier that all virgin girls should have. He wanted to ask, but didn't know how in this situation without it feeling odd. So he just pushed it back. He then began moving.

Serena moaned as Ash began moving back and forth.

"Oh Ash, it feels so good, more" she said.

Ash couldn't believe how amazing this felt. He was having sex. Having sex with his best friend, but he was having sex and he loved it. He dipped down and kissed Serena on the lips. Serena returned the kiss as they passionate made out during their coupling. Ash and Serena's hands roamed over trying to touch every inch of skin. It felt so hot and slick as sweat began to build up on one another.

Ash was fighting the urge to go faster since he wanted this to last. He wanted this to go on forever. He pulled away from Serena's lips and went to her neck. Serena growled in pleasure with his. His mouth moved down and to her jiggling tits. When his mouth went there Serena gasped.

"Oh Ash, that feels so good. Do it some more please" she pleaded.

Ash obliged as his tongue swirled around her hard nipples. He was doing all he could remember from those dirty movies and books he had seen and read. It seemed to be doing some good since Serena loved it. He felt her hand gripping the back of his head keeping him there. He didn't mind since Serena's breasts felt and tasted so good.

Serena never felt such feelings before. Her whole body was on fire. With Ash's mouth and tongue working her breasts and his dick in her pussy. Lord, why did she wait so long for this? But she knew the answer to this question. She wasn't ready before, now she was and she was having her first time with someone she loved and cared for.

They kept going with their lovemaking. Ash was gradually going faster in his thrusting and Serena's moaning was getting louder.

"Faster Ash, harder and faster. I want more" Serena pleaded.

Ash went faster and harder, but still kept himself in check. He was still on his do this forever kick. But his will for that was quickly dying out as he was really getting into it. Feeling Serena's cunt pulsate and squeeze him was incredible.

"Serena, your pussy feels so good, shit I love you" he said.

"I love you too Ash" Serena said.

They kissed deeply this time. This broke the dam and Ash went faster and harder without reservation. Serena howled at this. This really made her glad that her parents weren't home or they'd definitely heard her and come in to investigate.

With the dam broken it didn't much time for Ash to come. He did and Serena had come too though what she didn't know was she had a couple of mini-orgasms beforehand.

They laid there breathing hard. Both unable to put into words what had just happened.

"Ash" Serena said speaking up after a long lull of silence.

"Yeah Serena" Ash said.

"Thank you for being my first" Serena said.

"You're welcome and thanks for being my first" Ash said.

This kissed and then snuggled though Ash did pull out and remove the used condom.

"Can we do it again?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I want to do it again too" Ash said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ash" Serena said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Serena" Ash said.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Meloetta was waiting at home for ash to come back, Ash just caught Meloetta before he went to kalos. They were staying at the Pokemon center the day before Ash battle Clemont for his Voltage Badge. Ash woke up early and went to the gym to battle Clemont, but he see Meloetta was still Asleep, He decided that today, Meloetta should take a break from battling

Unknown to Ash, Meloetta was having a crush on Ash, but she was too shy to tell ash, but today she will use her action and tell Ash of her crush with him

After Ash came back, Meloetta used hypnosis on Ash after came into his room. She then get closer to ash and pulled down his pants and she stuck His penis in to her mouth, his moaning grew louder, she chuckled to herself and speed up

After a few minutes, Ash woke up and was shocked to see that Meloetta is giving him a blowjob.

"meloetta, what are you doing?" Ash asked calmly

'I was having a crush on you, but i don't think that you will love a Pokemon, so i used hypnosis on you and giving you sex' Meloetta replied sadly

"Who said that, i sure didn't"

'You mean'

"For this once, i will let you do what you want, do this again without my permission, and i might not be so forgiving" Ash Replied and give Meloetta a kiss on her lips.

meloetta smiled and continued

Ash: "ah, meloetta, you're good at this" Ash said with a moan

meloetta speed up

"Meloetta, i am gonna cum" Ash warned Meloetta

Ash yell as he cum inside Meloetta's mouth. she smiled and swallowed every drop. she then float over his cock

"Ok, here we go" Ash put himself inside meloetta.

She moaned very loudly as he begin to speed up until he was feeling something blocking his way

"Your hymen, I'll try to go slowly" Ash said

Meloetta pushed herself fast, Breaking her own Hymen, She screamed in both pain and pleasure

"Here it comes". Ash released himself in meloetta.

She screamed and fell to the ground, happy and forfiled.

"I love you, Meloetta"

'I love you too, Hubby. I am not surprised if i am pregnant, Since i am a Anthro Pokemon'

After Ash Heard what happen, he fainted.

End of chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33: Author's note

Poll

Because of the Meloetta being an Anthro pokemon, she might be pregnant

But since i heard from some of my friends that legendary pokemon can give birth to any pokemon

Which pokemon should hatch from Meloetta's eggs

1) Mew

2) Celebi

3) Rayquaza

4) Giratina

5) Genesect


End file.
